Wicked Witch of Mystic Falls
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Shelia Bennett's funeral brought back family that hadnt been heard from in years. Shunned away because of the use of dark magic. A cousin comes to town to pay her respects at the order of her brother, but ends up stuck in Mystic Falls. She doesnt want to be there but when she starts to realize that everything is not as it seems and her powers go a bit wonky, will she allow help?
1. Heading to Mystic Falls

I'm not quite sure why I came to Shelia Bennett's funeral. Jace said I had to so he sent me. We were living in California at the time because that's where Jace's job had taken him. I don't think he can care for me anymore, I think that is the reason why he is sending me. We certainly never had any contact with this part of our family before. Maybe that was because I wasn't what people would call a good witch. I used dark magic because it didn't have any boundaries, especially for what I anticipated doing in my future.

Perhaps I should do a bit of backstory on my life. My name is Neferteri Blaise. I'm eighteen right now, a year older than my cousin. I am a distant relative of Bonnie Bennett and the Bennett witches. I, of course, am a witch too, a very powerful one like all the rest. I have lived with my older brother since I was thirteen because our parents were murdered. I hate the man who did it and that's why I started using dark magic; I had to kill him so I needed more power. The man was Klaus, an Original vampire. He had wanted my mother to help him with some things and she had refused most adamantly so he killed her and my dad. I had heard the whole thing, and I hadn't been the same after that.

So here I sat on the plane, wondering how Bonnie would react to seeing me. We had never met before but I was positive Shelia had warned her against my part of the family. When the plane landed, I got off with my bag and went for the taxi service since I had no vehicle. I had one take me to Mystic Falls where Bonnie's address was. Jace had found it rather easily for me.

So that's how I came to be standing outside the Bennett house. I knocked lightly, I was slightly afraid to be here, even though they were family. A tall man opened the door and I assumed it had to be Bonnie's dad. I spoke almost at a whisper, "I'm Neferteri Blaise, I'm Bonnie's…"

He stopped me, "You're Bonnie's cousin. Come in."

I walked inside, still a bit afraid. I walked right into Bonnie who raised an eyebrow at me, "Who are you? And why are you here?" She looked a lot like Shelia to me and I could definitely see the family resemblance between the two of us. She was a tiny bit shorter than me and had a tinier physique than me.

I held out my hand, "Neferteri Blaise. I'm your distant cousin."

Bonnie didn't take my hand, "Neferteri, I've heard of you. Grams told me about you." She seemed to stare at me like I was the enemy, which in her eyes, I probably was.

I frowned, "Probably all bad things. My side of the family is well liked. But I came for Grams' funeral. She was after all part of my family."

Bonnie nodded and then shook my hand, "Nice to meet you, Neferteri."

I frowned at the name, "Please just call me Teri."

Bonnie smiled, "Teri it is. I'm Bonnie."

The funeral was the next day and I sat beside Bonnie as people paid their respects. I was wearing a very simple black dress but Bonnie's was a bit more elaborate. Hers had a golden trim around the dress, probably because she could afford more than me. I only had the black dress that had been my mother's. As everyone walked by, they all stared at me as if I was an outsider. I was but these people didn't have the right to stare at me as such, at least not until Bonnie introduced me. I felt so out of place at the funeral. I mean, I hadn't talked to Shelia really and I had only met her a few times because of my mother. I was just there because Jace had insisted, which made me wonder if he knew something that I didn't. I secretly wished Abby was here because at least I knew her. I had met her years ago because she had started to get to know my family after she had left Bonnie. I knew that would take a while though because she would mourn for a while. Shelia had been very close with Bonnie, in ways that I had never been so I was just sort of here for moral support.

Once we were back at the house, Bonnie's dad gave me the fated news that I already knew was coming. Jace had called to say that I should stay here. I didn't necessarily hate him for it, but I wasn't thrilled. Bonnie's dad said he would enroll me in school the following day. I was a year behind so I would be stuck in the same grade with Bonnie and all her friends. Moving around so much with Jace had put a damper on my education. I didn't like that I was seen as a failure because of it though.

I dreaded the whole school thing the next day but I went, even though Bonnie stayed home. I couldn't be cooped up in the house or I would go insane. I stood in the office with Bonnie's dad as he set everything up for me. After he was done with his talking, he handed me my schedule and I walked to my first class. It was history with Mr. Saltzman, wow that was a strange name. I walked into the room and everyone went silent as they all looked in my direction. I hated people staring at me, but the teacher asked, "Can I help you?"

I showed him my schedule, "I'm new here. I'm Neferteri Blaise. I just got enrolled."

He smiled, "Nice to meet you, Neferteri. I'm Mr. Saltzman. I tell them they can call me Alaric or Ric." He was quite good looking, which was a bad thing to say because he was now my teacher.

I nodded, "Call me Teri."

He said, "Find a seat."

I walked over to a seat and sat down behind a guy with brown hair that seemed to sit up on its own. I didn't seem to be listening anymore as I drifted to sleep on my desk. I hadn't slept well since coming to this town and now it seemed to be interfering with my school. I shouldn't have slept though; it would prove to be bad for me.

_I was at a dinner with people who were all older than me. The only person I really recognized was Alaric, my now history teacher. There was a man that came through the door though that had my breath catching in my throat. I had walked out of the kitchen and he was sitting at the table already. He got to his feet immediately as I walked to sit down. He took my hand, "And who might you be?" He had somewhat shaggy brown hair that shaped his very manly cut face. He stood a full head taller than me and I could see how built he was by the way his jacket fit him._

_I blushed, which I usually never did as I said, "I'm Neferteri Blaise."_

_He kissed the top of my hand, "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. An Egyptian Queen."_

_I smiled widely at him; I had to give him props for actually knowing where my name came from. I didn't even bother correcting him to call me Teri. I liked the way he said my name. He said, "My name is Elijah Smith."_

_I was still smiling like an idiot. "Well it was certainly nice to meet you, Elijah. Shall we sit so we can eat?"_

_He released my hand as we sat down and that's when I woke up._ Everyone was staring at me, and I had never felt more self-conscious in my life.


	2. Witchy Issues

I was still reeling from the strange dream I had witnessed in class when the bell rang to signify class was over. I got up to walk out but was stopped by a tall brunette girl, "Hey. I just wanted to say if you needed someone to sit with; you can sit with me and my friends. I know it can be hard to be new at a school. I'm Elena Gilbert by the way."

I stared at the girl in wonder, she had true horrors hidden behind her eyes, "Like you heard in class, I'm Neferteri Blaise. Call me Teri though. I'm Bonnie Bennett's cousin."

Elena looked surprised by that, "She didn't tell us she had a cousin in town."

I smirked, "We weren't really an integral part of the family. More like the secret in the corner. Anyways, I would love to come sit with you at lunch."

Elena nodded to me as she turned to walk away, but I stopped her, "Elena, can I ask something?"

Elena raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to ask, "What did I say in class when I was asleep?" I could tell from the way that everyone was looking at me that I had said something.

Elena blushed, "You said this guy's name. Elijah I think it was."

I cringed, damn witch dreams. I would die of embarrassment if it happened again. I said, "Thanks," and then I proceeded to my next class. As I sat in class, I was stuck thinking about what I had seen. A random dinner party with people I had no idea of their identity. A man that had seemed overindulgent with me and to top it all off, the man was a vampire. I had felt what he was when he had taken a hold of my hand.

When the bell rang again, I walked towards the cafeteria area. I saw Elena waving me over so I slowly strolled over to her table. I said, "Thanks for including me."

Elena smiled as she scooted over to let me sit beside her. She started the introductions of the people around me, "Everyone, this is Neferteri Blaise. She wants to be called Teri. She is Bonnie's cousin."

Elena pointed at a blonde, well-built blue eyed guy, "That's is Matt Donovan." She pointed to a bubbly blonde next to Matt, "That is Caroline Forbes." She then pointed to the brown haired guy that she had sat behind in history class, "That is Stefan Salvatore, my boyfriend."

I shook hands with all of them as she introduced them, but the last one stopped me. When his hand touched mine, I froze. He was a vampire. He glanced over at Elena before asking, "You're just like Bonnie aren't you?"

I grinned like the devil, "I am so much worse than Bonnie."

Everyone got quiet after that and I worried that I had scared them too much, but then they went on like it didn't happen. The rest of the day flew by and by the time the last bell rang, I was so happy to be out of the freaking school. I ran out and slammed into someone as I exited the doors. He grabbed my arms to steady me and I felt the darkness in him. I shoved him away quickly as I growled out, "Don't touch me vampire."

The guy smirked, "Ah another witch. And where did you come from?"

Elena and Stefan came out the door and Stefan hissed, "Stay away from her, Damon."

The guy in question, Damon, just smiled, "But she looks so tasty."

I glared as he cringed slightly when I gave him mental pain. Stefan said, "She is another Bennett. I suggest you listen to me Damon." Stefan looked at me, "Go ahead home."

I walked away from the group and went towards Bonnie's house. I walked in and Bonnie was sitting on the couch just curled up. I sat beside her and sighed, "Are you alright Bonnie?"

She shook her head and I wrapped my arms around my cousin, "It will all be ok. It just takes time. When my parents died, I didn't think I would ever get better."

Bonnie gasped; "Your parents died?" apparently no one had informed her about what had happened to my part of the family.

I nodded grimly, "They were killed actually. But I promise the pain with subside. It will never go away though."

Bonnie hugged me back, "Thank you so much. I'm glad I have you here to help me get through this."

I smiled, "I'm glad to be around family."

We continued to talk for a bit, catching up on everything from each other's lives. We had missed a bunch from each other, but the more we talked, the more we realized how alike we were. I was glad to have Bonnie as family. She was a friend that I needed right now. She was also a witch just like me, so we could share that as well.

After a while, I was exhausted so I said good night to Bonnie and I walked into the room I was staying at while here. I didn't even want food; I just wanted a long sleep. I fell asleep shortly after I changed and my head hit the pillow.

_I was in some restaurant bar type place and I was playing pool with some brunette woman. I loved to play pool so I was really getting into it. As I was leaned over the pool table to take a shot, I heard this voice, "Well look at that. Aren't you gorgeous darling?"_

_I ignored the guy as I hit the pool ball and as I stood up, he approached me, "I'm Kol Mikaelson, and you are?"_

_I scowled, "Busy. And not interested. Sorry."_

_He didn't take no for an answer though, "Here let me start over, I'm Kol. Now you are supposed to tell me your name."_

_I glared, "I'm not telling you anything so piss off."_

_He smirked at me, "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." He touched my arm and I knew what he was._

_I hissed, "I bet you like sharp teeth better."_

_He grinned widely, "I do, but I feel like you don't have those." His grip was still on my arm and I sent him to his knees quickly, making him release me. He gasped in pain before he stood back up, "A little witch, even better. I love witches."_

_He pulled me close to him, making me drop the pool cue, "I bet you will fall to my charm too. I'll see you around my little witch."_

_I let out a sigh of relief that he would let me go and not hurt me, but I thought too soon. He slammed his lips to mine and pulled me even closer to his body, and before I could protest he was gone._

I shot up in my bed with a gasp, what the hell was happening to me? I touched my lips lightly, it felt all too real. And why had he called me his little witch? Why did I keep dreaming of these guys that I didn't know? What the hell was this town doing to me?

* * *

**Thanks so much to my reviewer, sourskittles6887. And to all my followers and those who have favorited the story!**


	3. Packing Everything Up

After all of the freaky stuff that had been happening to me in this town, I decided to call my brother, Jace. I dialed his cell number, "Jace, its Teri. Since you are making me stay here, I would like to come out to the house and get all my stuff together and settle everything for me to live here now."

Jace took a deep breath, "Alright. That's fine. Make sure you situate it all with Bonnie's father."

I spoke with venom in my voice, "Fine. I'll be out in a few days."

I hung up the phone and went to find Rudy, Bonnie's dad. He was sitting at the dining room table, "I need to go back to my brother's to get all my stuff. And get all my stuff settled. It could take a bit, but since he obviously doesn't want me back, then I need to."

Rudy frowned, "I'm sure that's not true. He just wants you to have a life."

I shook my head, "No, he just doesn't want to care for me anymore. But that's another issue. I just wanted to let you know that I will be gone for a bit."

Rudy nodded, "Be sure to let Bonnie know."

I nodded as I went to find Bonnie, who was in her room. I smiled, "Hey Bon, I'm going to be gone for a bit. I have to go get all my stuff from my brother's place."

She smiled as she said, "Alright. I'll see you when you get back. I'll be sure to collect all your homework for you so you can do it when you get back."

I wasn't particularly interested in homework, but I smiled to be nice at her effort to help me. At least she was trying to integrate me into the family.

I was on a flight the next day, ready to be back in California. Jace picked me up at the airport and I gave him a large hug. I was still pissed at him, but he was my brother and the only family I had left. As I got in the car with him, I asked the question that was circling in my head, "Why are you making me Stay with Bonnie?"

Jace sighed, "Don't start Teri."

I shook my head, "Fine. Be an ass. Leave me with people I don't know. Whatever."

Jace just sat silent as he drove to the house. As I walked into my room he said, "There are boxes in the garage. Make sure you pack it all up. I'll have it flown over once it's all packed."

I glared at my brother, how could he do this to me? I had lost everything and yet he was sending me to live with people who were far away from him. Something was wrong and I knew it. I stomped into his room, "You aren't telling me something. What is it?"

Jace growled, "Let it go Teri."

I shook my head No and he sighed, "Teri, something is happening in Mystic Falls and I want you to be there to help Bonnie. Besides you need to not focus so much on that dark magic inside you."

My mouth dropped, he didn't want me to use dark magic anymore? I asked, "Why can I not use dark magic?"

Jace said, "It will kill you eventually. Teri, you need to be careful."

I scoffed as I left his room. I didn't believe a word he was saying, I would use my magic in whatever way I saw fit. He couldn't stop me and Bonnie couldn't either. I just angrily packed up all my stuff; it took days to do it because I had so much stuff. Once it was packed, Jace had it taken to the airport and flown to Mystic Falls. He had planned for a moving truck to take it to the house as well.

I didn't talk to my brother much while I was in Cali. I was still too upset with him for leaving me in Mystic Falls. And the fact that he was trying to control me pissed me off. I was eighteen; no one could control me anymore. I got back on the plane to head back. It had taken me a week and a half to go through all my stuff and pack it up.

I was sitting on the plane back to that stupid town and I thought back to the day I had started using dark magic. My parents had been murdered and I had snapped. Not even Jace could calm me. I had just wanted to murder the man responsible. The more my vengeance overtook me, the darker my magic got. I wanted all the power and I wanted it now. It had led me down a dark path that was going nowhere. I hadn't found Klaus, the man who had killed my parents. But I was still hopeful that I would find him.

It took me another week just to get everything situated in my new room. I had stuff thrown everywhere. Rudy, Bonnie's dad, even let me paint my room. I had chosen a dark sapphire color with contrasting baby blue. Bonnie had smiled when she saw the finished product. I hadn't let anyone see it until it was finished. Bonnie plopped down on my black sheet four post bed, "I love what you did with the room."

I smirked, "I know. I love it too."

Bonnies face then turned grim, "I have to tell you some things."

I sighed; this wasn't going to be good, "What?"

Bonnie said, "A very old vampire named Katherine Pierce is in town. She looks exactly like my friend Elena, so be careful. She has been just devastating the town. She killed Caroline, but she had vampire blood in her system so she turned. She has Tyler's uncle, Mason, under her seductive spell. Wait you don't know who Tyler is yet, do you?"

I shook my head, "Should I?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I'll introduce you once you're back at school. Anyways the Lockwood's are werewolves."

I scoffed, "Seriously? Is this a supernatural breeding ground or something?"

Bonnie laughed, "I know. But we know Katherine is up to something so would you be willing to help us?"

I took a deep breath, I didn't want to be in the middle of all this, but this was my cousin, did I really have a choice? I said, "Yes fine. But I will use the magic I see fit in using. Don't lecture me afterwards or I won't help ever again."

Bonnie nodded, "Thank you."

I watched my cousin leave the room and I collapsed backwards onto my bed. This town was going to be the death of me.


	4. The Mishap of a Masquerade

I heard my cell ring as I laid in bed, I hadn't been feeling very well since the dreams I kept having about men I didn't know. It was the same two over and over though and it left me wondering just what the hell these two were going to mean to me. I grabbed the cell and answered it as I saw it was Bonnie, "Yes cuz?"

Bonnie said, "I need your help with something tonight. Katherine Pierce, a 500 year old vampire is trying to kill my friends."

Here was her asking me for help when I didn't want I didn't want to give it. I sighed, "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Bonnie said, "There is a masquerade party tonight. We have to go because Katherine is going. I need you to help me trap and kill her."

I said, "Alright. It's tonight right?"

Bonnie sounded happy, "Yes, it's tonight. I'll be home shortly to change and then we can go."

I said, "Okay, I'll be here."

Bonnie hung up and I fell back into a sleep. I was woken two hours later when Bonnie came into my room, "Get up, Teri. We have to get dressed. We don't have much time."

I sighed as I pulled myself from my bed and walked to my closet to grab the gown I had. It was gold and it went to my knees, it had thing beaded straps that held it up. I grabbed my gold heels that went with it as I walked to the bathroom to do my makeup. If I was going to be forced to a party, I may as well be beautiful when I did it. I put on my makeup to make me look like the Egyptian queen I was. I walked out and Bonnie's mouth dropped, "You know we are going here to like work."

I rolled my eyes, "You say work, but I plan to have some fun as well. I will have time for fun I know it."

We arrived at the Lockwood mansion where the Masquerade was going on and I immediately locked eyes on the woman who looked like Elena, "Is that her?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yes."

I smiled as I walked away from Bonnie, who was trying to stop me, "Oh Elena, you look so beautiful. I love the dress."

The woman looked at me with scorn before she smiled back, "Thank you."

I strolled away from her and back to Bonnie, "I need a drink. Know anywhere I can get one?"

Bonnie glared, "You can't be serious? We have to get this right. We can't have you screwing it up because you are drunk."

I glared back at her, "Let's get one thing straight, I can do this easy, drunk or not. So don't go there."

I walked away from her and went to find somewhere I could get a drink. I entered into a room that looked like a study and I found a bottle of liquor. I had just taken a swig of it when I heard a very male voice behind me, "Um…is there a reason you are drinking my alcohol?"

I spun around, hoping he wasn't really mad and when he saw me his face showed he appreciated my beauty, "I don't think we have met before. Who are you?"

I reached out my hand, "Neferteri Blaise, Bonnie's cousin. I live with her now. Call me Teri though please."

He took my hand firmly and shook it, "Tyler Lockwood."

I smiled widely at him, so this was the kid who was part of the werewolves. He was pretty good looking for a mutt. He smirked at me, "You can drink whatever you want. I don't mind."

I threw the bottle back and took another few drinks before I excused myself, "I have to go find my cousin. You have fun boys." I waved to Matt and Tyler as I exited the room and went to find Bonnie. I focused on her power but I felt another power here as well which startled me. There was another witch at this party.

I ignored the other witch as I honed in on Bonnie's power and found her outside with the Gilbert boy. He was Elena's younger brother and he was dying to help. Why would anyone one to get in the middle of this disaster of a life was beyond me. I smiled as I situated herself next to Bonnie, "So what are we doing?"

Bonnie glanced up at me, "We are waiting for Damon's signal."

At that moment, Jeremy's phone beeped to signify he had a message. We both watched as Jeremy walked up to talk to Katherine, not showing any fear of her whatsoever. Bonnie turned to me and asked, "What were you doing?"

I smiled at her, "I found my booze, and I met Tyler Lockwood. He is quite a handsome guy isn't he?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at me, "I should have known it was a mistake to bring you. You aren't going to help at all."

I frowned, "Bonnie, just hush please. I'm not useless. I will help you. Just give me a chance."

We watched Katherine walk into the house and Bonnie said, "It's happening."

We were just watching aimlessly when we saw Elena come running up to us. What the hell was she doing here? She wasn't supposed to be here. We saw Damon step into the room from the window as Jeremy and Bonnie let Elena in on what they were doing. I saw Damon shoot a stake at Katherine but then Elena fell with a scream, bleeding profusely from a wound that wasn't there.

Jeremy screamed, "What's going on?"

I screamed, "That bitch linked them. Elena will feel everything Katherine does."

Bonnie yelled, "You have to go stop her. Jeremy go with her."

We both ran towards the room and Jeremy screamed, "Stop! You're hurting Elena. Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!"

Katherine grinned like the devil, "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch."

Stefan yelled, "Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she is okay."

Katherine laughed, "Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure."

Katherine moved the stake toward her hand to cut it, but I flung the stake away from her hand. She glared at me, "Who are you now? You don't look like one of the Scooby doo gang."

I just smiled, "I'm a witch."

Katherine scowled; she hadn't been expecting a witch with my power. I was stronger than Bonnie, simply because I used a source she wouldn't. I could see Elena outside screaming in pain, I knew I couldn't hurt Katherine but I could make sure she didn't hurt herself anymore. I slammed Katherine against the wall and made sure she couldn't move, "Just stay where you are."

Katherine growled, "I'll get you for this witch."

I laughed, "I'd like to see you try. I'm stronger than most."

I glanced out the window to see Bonnie running towards the house, what the hell was she doing? I didn't have to wait long to find out because then a woman walked into the room we were in. I glanced up in shock, "Lucy?"

Lucy looked my way and smiled, "Teri, what are you doing here?"

I said, "I am staying with Bonnie. Jace left me here. Why are you here?"

Lucy cringed, "I owed Katherine, she made me help her get the moonstone."

Lucy then turned to Katherine, "The spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave."

Katherine smirked, "Thank god."

Lucy said, "When I hand this over, my debt to you is over."

Katherine nodded, "Done."

Lucy said, "I owe you nothing."

Katherine said, "I said done. Give it."

Damon, the guy I had met at the school said, "I wouldn't do that."

I watched the events unfold before me; there was no way that Lucy would help a vampire. Something was going on and I knew it. Lucy placed the moonstone in Katherine's palm and she instantly struggled to breathe. Lucy stood over her smugly as she fell to the ground, "You should have told me there were other witches involved. Bennett witches, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that."

Stefan gasped, "Wait, Elena!"

I answered for her, "Elena is fine. Lucy took care of it."

Lucy nodded, "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie is with her."

Katherine still laid on the ground gasping like a fish and I grinned over her, "Don't mess with us Bennett's."

Lucy put her head down, "I'm sorry for my involvement."

Lucy walked towards the door and Katherine was unconscious now. I hugged her before she walked out, "Bye Lucy."

She smiled at me, "Bye Teri, stay safe."

I glanced out the window as the two brothers scooped Katherine up to take her to the tomb under the church. I saw Bonnie approach Lucy and I knew she was asking about who she was. I would have to answer her questions later because Lucy would without a doubt tell her to ask me. I had been close with Lucy when we were younger.

Lucy smiled at her sadly before she walked away and Jeremy approached Bonnie. He was taking her home so at least she would get home safely. I walked out of the room and towards the front of the house, glad to be done with my helping.

I walked outside and I heard Elena shout my name. I slowly walked over to her, I didn't really want to talk to her but she was out here all alone and that wasn't a good idea. I asked, "Yes Elena?"

She smiled at me, "Thank you for helping with Katherine."

I simply nodded my head and she was about to say something else but her cell rang. She held her hand up to tell me to wait a moment. She answered it, "Yeah Jeremy. I've got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just going to go straight to bed."

She hung up and smiled, "I think my brother has a thing for your cousin."

I chuckled slightly at her words; it was odd to think about. We were actually being nice to each other but then someone grabbed us from behind, knocking us both out.


	5. Meeting a Dream Man Pt1

Jeremy was confronting Stefan about Elena not coming home, "If she stays with you, you have to let me know. Otherwise Jenna will find out."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Jeremy?"

Jeremy said, "Elena wasn't in her room. I figured she was with you."

Stefan didn't have time to panic before Bonnie came running up, "Have either of you seen Teri?"

They both shook their heads and Bonnie gasped, "I don't think she came home last night."

Jeremy spoke up, "I don't think Elena did either."

Bonnie freaked, "We have to find them!"

Stefan nodded, "We will Bonnie. Calm down."

* * *

I was carried into this abandoned house along with Elena, but I didn't know why. I knew the guy carrying us was a vampire, I could feel that much. I wondered why the hell he had kidnapped us; I knew it had to do with Elena because I wasn't important like she was. We were tied up so we couldn't move as he put us both onto the couch. Elena opened her mouth, "What do you want?"

The guy just shushed her. Elena whined, "Please, I'm hurt."

The man nodded, "I know. Just a taste."

I saw his vampire side appear and I was about to hurt him with mind pain but a woman walked in, "Trevor! Control yourself."

He mumbled, "Buzz kill."

He stormed from the room and the woman is left with us. Elena just kept talking, "What do you want with us?"

The woman laughed, "You look just like her…and I don't want both of you. Just you. The girl was just collateral damage."

I glared at her words about me, but I stayed silent, unlike Elena, "But I'm not. Please, whatever you…"

The woman screamed, "Be quiet!"

Elena begged, "But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this."

The woman nodded, "I know who you are. I said be quiet."

Elena kept talking, "What do you want?"

The woman slapped her hard across the face and she fell unconscious, "I want you to be quiet."

She turned to stare at me, "Now I am sorry to say but I will serve you up to someone when he arrives. I don't need you, just the doppelganger. Pity because you seem to be so much smarter than she was."

I didn't say a word, I just nodded. There was no way in hell I would be served up to anyone. If anyone touched me or Elena in a life-threatening way I would blow their damn head up.

It was a while later when I heard Elena stir and I looked over at her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded as she tried to touch her cheek, "You will be fine. But let's get one thing straight right now, you cannot tell them I am a witch. They cannot know. I won't let anything happen to you but you must stay silent."

Elena nodded, "Alright."

I nodded back to her, "Let's go see just what they are up to."

We walked quietly towards another room where we heard loud talking. The woman said, "So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

Trevor, the guy, said, "Look it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this."

The woman screamed, "I'm sick of running!"

Trevor said, "Yeah? Well running keeps us from dying."

The woman said, "Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free."

Elena moved and squeaked a board and I glared at her, she had ruined our eavesdropping. The woman screeched at us, "You! There is nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

Elena asked, "Who's Elijah?"

The woman said, "He's your worst nightmare."

The name reminded me of my dream, of the man that I had bewitched with my looks. Could this be the same guy? Was I somehow destined to meet him? Or were they just dreams?

We sat alone with the woman in a room. And Elena apparently did not take my advice because she kept talking, "Why am I here?"

The woman said, "You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them."

Elena asked, "Why won't you?"

I elbowed her hard and the woman glanced at me before she said, "That's another one."

Elena said, "You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me."

I growled at Elena, she was being really stupid right now and I just wanted to smack her across the face. The woman eyed us funny, "I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

Elena asked, "Delivery to who? Elijah?"

The woman laughed, "Two points to the eavesdropper."

Elena asked, "Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

The woman laughed, "He's one of the vampires, the Originals."

Elena asked, "What do you mean the Originals?"

The woman said, "Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

Elena asked, "So you know Stefan and Damon?"

Rose smirked, "I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

Elena asked, "Who are the Originals?"

I finally blurted out, "Will you shut the fuck up Elena? I didn't say to be silent as a suggestion."

Elena looked surprised that I had spoken out against her, but the woman laughed. She said, "Trevor and I have been running for 5oo years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

Elena asked, "But why me?"

I screeched, "Because you are a Petrova Doppelganger!"

Elena stared at me and the woman nodded, "She is correct. You're the key to breaking the curse."

Elena asked, "The curse? The sun and the moon curse?"

I rolled my eyes, "You are going to get us killed with your stupidity, Elena."

The woman laughed at us, "I already told you that you are lunch."

I ignored her words as Elena asked, "What do you mean I'm the key. The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

The woman shook her head, "No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

As I listened to her words, everything started to click into place as the two kept talking. Elena asked, "The sacrifice?"

I thought back to the night I had watched my parents die. Klaus had kept asking where I was, he had wanted me. He told them he needed me to complete the spell, needed me to help him break his curse. I had the power in me to do it. I tried to focus more on that night but it was so fuzzy, I had blocked it out with my pain.

The woman said, "The blood of the Doppelganger. You're the Doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die."

I screeched out, "This is for Klaus isn't it? To break his curse?"

The woman stared at me in wonder, "How the fuck do you know that?"

Her words were enough of a clear indication that I was right, this was all for Klaus. But she hadn't said she called Klaus, she had called someone named Elijah. I couldn't be found by Klaus, I had to get the hell away from here and fast.

Elena and the woman continued their conversation as Trevor walked back in. He eyed me curiously and the woman turned to him, "That one knows about Klaus."

Trevor turned his sight on me, "How do you know him?"

I shook my head, "It's just a vague memory."

They seemed to accept that answer as I tried to remember his words from that night. I faded from their conversation as I focused.

_We were in our house when I heard the commotion from outside. I rushed to the patio door but my brother caught me, "Don't make a sound, Teri." I sat perfectly still against him as I heard the yelling in our living room, "Where is she?! You promised that child to me, Danalia! Give her to me! I need a powerful witch!"_

_I heard things crash and break as my mother screamed, "I won't give her to you, Klaus! She is my daughter!"_

_I heard the smack of skin on skin contact; this man had struck my mother. He growled, "She will have a better life with me! I will never harm her! She will be able to live as she pleases as long as she helps me. Now where is she?"_

_I heard my mother spit out him, "Fuck you, you monster! You won't have my daughter!"_

_I heard the sickening crack as I knew he had just snapped my mother's neck and I ran into the room. He grinned as he saw me, "You must be Neferteri."_

_I glared at him as I used my power and he sank to his knees in pain, trying to fight through it. The house began to spark with flames as I stared at him and he just kept smirking, "I'll enjoy having you on my side, Neferteri."_

_I growled out, "I will never be on your side. I will hunt you to the ends of the Earth to kill you for what you've done."_

_I heard Jace screaming, "Teri, stop this! Teri, we have to leave! Teri, come back! You're going to burn the whole house down! Teri!"_

_I snapped out of it as I turned to my brother and took his hand. He had us away from the charred remains of the house in minutes, I hoped Klaus had burned in the house, but I could feel he hadn't. It had sent me off the deep end._

I was snapped out of my memory by Elena who handed me a piece of paper. It said: **Stefan and Damon are coming for you both – B**. I smiled, my cousin was sending the two vampires to save us, oh goody.

We watched Trevor walk back into the room and yell, "He's here. This was a mistake."

The woman shook her head, "No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me."

Trevor shook his head vigorously, "No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

I smiled, so the female's name was Rose. She said, "He wants her more."

Trevor said, "I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

Rose yelled, "Hey! What are we?"

Trevor seemed to calm in her presence, "We're family, forever."

There was a knock on the door and we all turned to it. I was terrified of what I was about to face, but I wouldn't let any of them know that.

Elena stated the obvious, "You're scared."

They ignored her as rose said, "Stay here with her and don't make a sound."

We stood in fear as we waited for this big bad vampire to come in. As he walked in, my world ceased to make sense, he was the same guy I had seen in my dream, how was that possible? Why would I dream about him? He rushed over to Elena and inhaled her neck, but I didn't react as I watched him. I didnt perceive it as a threat yet. He said, "Human. It's impossible. Hello there."

He smiled, "We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going. Who is that girl?"

Rose shrugged, "She was nobody, caught up in the web with the Doppelganger."

He approached me and I froze, "You look vaguely familiar."

I grinned, "I get that all the time."

Elena begged, "Please don't let him take me."

He turned to the two, "One last piece of business and we're done." He started to walk towards Trevor.

Trevor is practically trembling with anticipation, "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry."

Elijah smirked, "Oh no, your apology is not necessary."

Trevor nodded, "Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

Elijah smiled like the devil, "Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

Trevor begged, "I beg your forgiveness."

Elijah smirk was like that of a snake, "So granted," and then he ripped Trevor's head clean off. Both Elena and Rose screamed at the sight of it but I just sat there. He eyed me, "Why aren't you afraid?"

I glared, "I've seen better."

He ignored me as he motioned for Elena, "Come."

Elena shook her head defiantly, "No, what about the moonstone?"

I spun on her, "Elena, shut up!"

Elijah glared at Elena, "What do you know about the moonstone?"

I stood up, "She doesn't know anything. We just heard a passing story about it."

He looked at me, "I didn't ask you."

Elena looked at me with worry before she answered, "I know that you need it and I know where it is."

Elijah asked, "And where is that?"

Elena shook her head, "It doesn't work that way."

He laughed, "Are you negotiating with me?"

He looked over at me and Rose, "It's the first I've heard of it."

He looked deep into her eyes and I knew that he was trying to compel her. He did notice her necklace though and he hissed, "What is this vervain doing around your neck?"

He went to rip it off but I sent him to the ground with mind pain and he glared at me, "A witch." I grabbed Elena's hand as I pulled her behind me and I stopped the pain on him for a second, "You are going to let us go."

He chuckled as he slowly stood and I knew he meant to attack me so I sent him to the ground again. He growled out, "You brought a witch here Rose? Really?"

Rose came up behind us and snatched Elena away from me and I turned to stop her but that distracted me from hurting Elijah and he got up in my ignorance. He slammed me into the wall, "Listen here witch, I'm done playing games." He slammed me so hard against the wall that I faded from consciousness. The last thing I heard was him compelling Elena, "Tell me where the moonstone is."

I cringed, if she told him and he found out about me, I would be the one forced to do the spell. I couldn't have that on my conscience. As I came to, I heard fighting and then I heard a threat, "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You cant. Do you hear that?" He broke a coat rack to make a stake and he said, "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm going to count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

I pushed myself struggling to my feet and I walked out of the room I was in, straight into Elijah. He grabbed me up by the throat, "I will kill the witch if you don't hand over the girl."

Elena appeared out of nowhere, "I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out."

He sped up the stairs with me still gripped in his hand, "What game are you playing with me?"

Elena grabbed my arm as she threw the bomb and we fell to the side of the stairs. She asked, "Are you ok?"

I nodded quickly as I watched Stefan and Elijah struggle with one another. Elijah is very clearly stronger though because he is up right after and he stalked towards Stefan. I stopped him though as I held him in place with pain and Damon grabbed the coat rack stake and stabbed it through his chest and pinned him to the front door.

I was so just shocked by everything that had just happened that I fainted. Me, Neferteri Blaise, had fainted. I woke up in the car as we were driving back to Mystic Falls and Elena smiled at me, "Thank you. For helping me."

I touched her hand, "I won't let anything happen to people who are my friends. Especially when they concern Klaus."

Elena looked confused but I wasn't in the mood to elaborate so I just curled up into the back seat and went to sleep.


	6. Chat With Elijah

As I slept, I was plagued with the same weird dreams of before. This one was worse though, much worse.

_I was standing in front of a decaying plantation style house with a pentagram of salt in front of it. There were torches at the points and someone had me by the throat but facing forward. I couldn't see who had me, but I felt the hand closing tightly around my throat. I could tell it was a guy that had me just from the rough hands and the masculine smell and that he was a vampire, but I couldn't tell much else. I heard a woman's voice, "Be ready Bennett witches."_

_I flinched and spoke out, "Let me go now!"_

_The woman laughed as she came to face me, "I'm afraid I can't do that dear. I need the Bennett witches to help me, and I need my sons to try not to kill me as I try to get rid of them forever."_

_I yelled, "What does that have to do with me?"_

_She smiled, "Your family doesn't want you to be hurt and my sons seem to have an attachment to you."_

_The guy holding me yelled, "They are coming mother."_

_She panicked, "No, it's too soon. Keep them back."_

_I saw three figures coming towards us but before I could see their faces I was awake._

I panted as I sat up, and saw Bonnie sitting on my bed, "What's wrong?" I tried to act like that dream hadn't just scared the crap out of me. All I kept seeing was how this town would be the end of me.

Bonnie frowned, "You have been out a long time, we were all worried."

I asked, "How long?"

Bonnie said, "Over a day."

I sighed, I had used too much power these last few days and it was apparently draining me. I smiled at her, "I'm alright. I'll just take a break from the magic for a bit."

Bonnie smiled back, "As long as you're okay. Now get up, we have school."

I cringed, "Ugh…school…the bane of my existence."

Bonnie laughed at me as she threw a pillow, "You're so overdramatic, Teri."

I shook my head and yelled as she walked out, "No, I'm realistic."

I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and an old shirt and then my flats. I walked out looking a bit worse for wear, but oh well. Bonnie drove us to school and when we got there, she was approached by Jeremy. I laughed at how infatuated he was with her and she didn't even know it.

Then a guy walked up and I froze as I stared at him, I could feel his power radiating off him and he was going to Bonnie. I intercepted, "Stay away from her."

He looked at me with a strange expression, like he was confused as to why I would say that. He said, "I just needed directions to the office."

I smiled fakely, "I bet you did. Ask anyone but her then."

He grinned at me, which I didn't like, "Well how about you?"

I frowned, "That's not what I meant. Neither of us will be helping you….with anything."

Bonnie heard me being rude and rushed over, "Teri, don't be so rude. I'm Bonnie. This is Jeremy, and the rude one is Teri."

The guy smiled, "I'm Lukas. And I need help finding the office."

Jeremy stepped up, "I'll show you where it is. So the Grill later Bonnie?"

She smiled as she nodded as the two guys walked away. I grinned at her, "You have a date with Jeremy later?"

She blushed, "It isn't a date. And be quiet, I don't want Elena to hear."

I laughed, "Okay, Bonnie. I don't know who you are lying to, but I ain't falling for it."

Bonnie shook her head, "What about you? What was all that about with the new guy?"

I leaned close to her, "You didn't feel that? He is a witch and a powerful one. He was headed straight to you. I let him know that you are off limits. I don't trust him."

Bonnie looked worried after I said that, but we went on the rest of the day like normal. After school was over, we headed to the Grill. I walked up to the bar as Bonnie went to shoot pool with Jeremy. They looked to be having fun together and I was glad for that. After a bit, I motioned to Bonnie that I was leaving and she nodded.

As I walked for the door though, someone caught my arm as I passed them. I spun quickly and saw an older man that was seated with Lukas, it must be his father. I growled out, "Let me go."

He shook his head, "I can't do that. There is someone that wants to meet you."

I have to admit, I was a bit panicked as this happened but I tried to maintain a calm façade, "Who would that be?"

The man just laughed, "I can't tell you, I have to show you."

I frowned, "I'm not going anywhere with you, so let me go."

The man said, "This guy won't take no for an answer. Just come, it will explain a lot for you."

I knew it was a bad idea to go with him, but did I really have a choice? I followed him out of the Grill and to his home. As soon as I stepped in the door, I was thrown against the wall by my throat. I coughed slightly and looked down to see the man that Damon had staked in that abandoned house, the man I dreamt of. He glared at me, "If you cause me one ounce of pain, ill snap your neck so quick you won't be able to react, do you understand me?"

I nodded very slowly and he set my feet back to the floor but he didn't take his hand off my throat, "Now where did you come from and why are you in this town?"

I spat out, "I'm a witch. I came to stay with my cousin."

He said, "That's not a good enough answer. Why are you in all of this mess?"

Lukas spoke up, "She must be the Bennett witch's cousin. She was very protective of her."

I glared at him and thought about hurting him, but decided against it. Elijah, the vampire that had ahold of me said, "Is that true?"

I was silent, I didn't want to tell them who I was, but Elijah didn't like that and he squeezed my neck, "Answer me."

I spat out, "Yes. I'm a Bennett."

Both Lukas and his father shook their heads, "No Bennett is that strong without help. And most all Bennett's have lost their parents; there is something else with you."

I scowled, "My father was one too. Powerful."

Lukas' father asked, "What was his name?"

I said, "He was a Ptolemy."

Elijah asked, "The royal line?"

Lukas said, "The Egyptian royal line was filled with witches. Very powerful ones at that. It was said that they received their power from the Gods."

Elijah asked, "So two very strong lines combined and here you are?"

I nodded carefully, "Can I go now?"

He dropped me to the floor, "Yes, you may, but I may need your help with something at a later time."

I glared as I rubbed the sore spot on my neck and then I caused him pain before I ran, yelling, "I don't help vampires."

He would have caught up with me if I hadn't used so much power on him. He would be incapacitated for a bit and I would be safely inside the Bennett house….or so I thought. I was grabbed from behind and let out an ear shattering scream.


	7. Captured

I was slammed up against a tree just a few houses down from Bonnie's. That's when I heard the irritated growl in my ear, "That wasn't a very smart move, witch. I should kill you for that."

I tried to mask my fear, "Then why haven't you yet?"

He laughed, "Because I don't want you dead yet, but don't worry, I will kill you. Especially since you thought that you could best me. No one can do that."

I gulped as I stared into his deep brown eyes, "If I apologize, will you let me go?"

He chuckled at me, "You are a stupid child aren't you? Why would I let you go? So you can hurt me some more?"

I shook my head, "I won't. I swear it."

His hand tightened around my throat, "I don't trust you. I don't particularly like witches."

I looked around at everything, trying to plot a way to get away, but he must have seen it because all of a sudden, he latched into my neck. I screamed in pain as his teeth sank into the tender flesh of my neck, but then the pain seemed to subside. I didn't take vervain; there wasn't a need for it since I was a witch. Witches couldn't be compelled, but I could be bitten. He pulled his mouth away and it was covered in my blood. His hand released my neck and I fell to the grass as I tried to regain my strength. He licked my blood off of his lips and then he yanked me up to my feet. He smirked at me, "I think you will be coming with me."

I yanked against him and tried to run but he was in front of me in a second, but I used my magic and sent him to his knees. Just as I was almost to the door, he slammed me to the ground, "You are becoming more annoying by the moment. I do not wish to kill you but if you continue to try my patience, I will."

I tried to shove him off of me, "You just want me to be your personal blood bag and I won't be."

I shoved him back with my magic and jumped up to run again, but this time he grabbed my arm and sped away. I was inside the witches' apartment now and he slammed me against the wall, pushing me firmly against it with his whole body. I almost wanted to cry, but I knew better than to do that, "Leave me alone. I won't kill you. Just let me go please."

He let out a full laugh, "I won't want to kill you either. I need your help, but you most adamantly refused to help me."

I shook slightly in his grasp, "Help with what?"

He grinned, "I want to keep Klaus away from your doppelganger friend."

I was thoroughly confused now, why would this guy want to help us? I asked, "Why would you want that?"

He shook his head, "That is none of your concern. Just know that I want to help her, and I want your help to do it. Now can I release you without you trying to kill me?"

I nodded very slowly and he took his hand off of my neck and stepped away from me, "Now then, let's go talk to your friend, Elena."

I scoffed, "You expect me to take you to her? Are you insane?"

He glared at me and I put my hands up in surrender, "Fine. I'll show you where she lives, but I won't be introducing the two of you. I'm already enough of an outcast without them thinking I help evil vampires out."

He touched my face gingerly which had me pulling away, "You are far too stubborn to help anyone, but that also means you are very strong. I believe you will do anything to help me keep Elena alive."

I gave him an evil grin, "I would do anything to watch Klaus suffer. Honestly it has nothing to do with Elena."

He gave me a strange look, "How do you know Klaus?"

I glanced at the ground to hide my tears, "He killed my parents."

His eyes lit up with something as I said that, which got my curiosity going, "Do you know something about them?"

He shook his head quickly, "No. I know he has killed many people though. Why did he kill your parents if I may ask?"

I took a deep breath, "He wanted me. My parents refused to give me to him though, so he murdered them. I plan to kill him for what he did."

He smiled at me, "Maybe you won't have to. Now let's go see your friend."

I followed him out the door, I couldn't explain why I trusted him so much, but I did. I trusted him to keep his word and protect Elena. I showed him where Elena's house was but she wasn't there, which didn't really surprise me. He asked, "Where would she be right now? It is of the upmost importance that I speak to her now."

I showed him to the Grill but she was inside with Stefan and her friends, not a good time to approach her. Elijah plopped himself into a bench outside the Grill and seemed to be waiting. I asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

He said, "Waiting for Elena."

I shook my head, "You can't wait out here, they will see you and freak."

He was about to say something when they came strolling out, looking straight in our direction, so I did the only thing I could think of so quickly. I turned my back to them and leaned forward to be close to his face to hide it. He whispered, "What are you doing?"

I whispered back, "Keeping you from being found out."

He leaned even closer to me, with his breath touching my face, "Are you sure that's what you're doing?"

I went to jump away from him but he wrapped his fingers around the back of my neck, "Nuh uh, wouldn't want them to see us would you?"

I was stuck in a trance with him as I stared into his eyes and he stared back, then before I could react, he pulled me forward and our lips met. My first instinct was to sink into the kiss, but then I stopped myself but when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I touched my lips lightly as I walked back to Bonnie's house and went straight to my room.


	8. A Dinner Party

I sat in my house for the next few days, I didn't want to come out. I just wanted to avoid whatever the hell had happened between Elijah and I. I was a Bennett witch, I could never be involved with a vampire, much less an Original vampire. Bonnie finally forced me out of the house, "Go to the Grill or something, Teri. You are worrying me since you haven't left the house. What is wrong with you?"

I stared at her, I couldn't tell her what had happened but I didn't want to lie. "I just got some bad news but I don't want to talk about it."

Bonnie nodded, "Go out in the sun. Get some air."

I nodded and stood up and walked out to head to the Grill. I didn't necessarily want to go but I did. As soon as I walked in, I heard Matt say hi. I smiled back at him waving as I sat down at the bar. I heard more people coming in but I didn't turn around. I could feel his gaze on me though and I felt a chill go through me. I tried to ignore his presence but it was hard to do with him boring into my back with those charming brown eyes.

As quick as he came, he left again and I jumped up to leave. I needed to be back in the safety of Bonnie's house where he couldn't get to me. Apparently Damon had other plans though because as I walked past him, He grabbed my arm. I flinched as his fingers curled around my forearm, "Teri, I need your help."

I cringed, "I can't help anyone Damon."

Damon laughed, "You're a Bennett witch and you use more powerful magic than Bonnie, we need you."

I gulped, "What do you need me for?"

He said, "We are having a dinner party. A certain Original vampire is coming and we plan to stop him."

I tried not to react to the mention of him as I said, "I really can't help you."

Damon's fingers tightened on my arm, "Teri, I wasn't asking. I was telling you to be there."

I nodded as I yanked my arm away from him, "Fine Damon."

He smirked, "Knew you would see reason, my house tonight. Be there early. Alaric will come get you."

I nodded as I scurried out and ran to Bonnies. I fell down inside the door as I tried to wrap my head around what was happening. Bonnie saw me and came running, "What's wrong?"

I started to cry, just way too overwhelmed by everything, "Damon is making me go to a dinner party he is throwing where he invited Elijah."

Bonnie gasped, "You don't have to go, I'll call him."

I shook my head, "I need to go, to make sure they don't get hurt."

Bonnie asked, "Are you sure, Teri?"

I nodded vigorously, "Yes Bonnie, I will be fine. Nothing will happen. I'll just keep an eye on the humans and make sure they are safe."

Bonnie sadly nodded and helped me up. "You need a good outfit."

Bonnie walked with me into my room and helped go through my clothes. It took us awhile but we finally found the perfect outfit. It was a short royal blue dress, not too fancy but not too plain. Bonnie smiled at me as I put it on, "Perfect. Now let's make your hair nice. The better you look, the easier it will be to trick Elijah."

I nodded, hoping Bonnie was right because I was terrified to look nice and see him again. I didn't think I was strong enough emotionally to face him. All of my life I had always been the girl who held people far away to keep myself from being hurt, and then damn all my luck, I meet an Original vampire and start to fall for him. It was a doomed relationship, that's for sure. I sighed as I pushed those thoughts from my head.

I heard a knock on the door and Bonnie said, "Alaric is here. Are you ready to do this?"

I took a deep breath as I walked out of my room and towards the door, "Yes I'm ready. I'll see you later."

Bonnie hugged me before I left and walked out with Alaric. Alaric was a gentleman and opened the door for me as I slid in the car. Alaric said, "Be ready for anything, Teri."

I nodded to him, "I am. I can face anything."

We pulled up outside the Salvatore house and I stepped out with a shake. Alaric saw it and grabbed a hold of my hand, "It will be alright. He won't hurt you."

I took a deep breath and mumbled, "It's not him I'm worried about."

Alaric took my hand and led me into the house. Damon smiled, "Good to see you here Teri. Thanks for coming."

I just nodded my head slightly, "as if I had a choice. I'm here and that's it."

Damon and Alaric walked to the library and Damon motioned for me to follow. I hated being called like a dog but I did it. Damon motioned for me to sit and they started talking. Alaric said, "This is a bad idea."

Damon said, "There is no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here." He was handing Alaric a glass of scotch, but he didn't want it.

Alaric said, "No, I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna."

Damon laughed, "Jenna is perfectly safe. Besides, we have Teri. She is our most powerful weapon. She will protect the humans in the room."

Alaric said, "She is just a kid herself."

I growled, "I'm sitting right here. I can protect myself and everyone else just fine."

Alaric nodded and then turned back to Alaric, "Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that is going to put Jenna in harm's way. Ok?"

Damon held up his hand, "Scouts honor."

I knew Damon was lying through his teeth, he was definitely up to something. I would have to keep a very close eye on everything to make sure no one got hurt. I could tell that Alaric was still suspicious that Damon was up to something, with good reason too. Damon's then girlfriend, Andie walked into the room, "Jenna needs help with the wine."

Alaric stood up to leave and Damon gave him a reassuring smile as he walked out. I got up to follow him but Damon stopped me, "You stay with us. We need to talk."

I watched Damon pull out a dagger as soon as Alaric was out of the room. Andie asked, "What is that?"

Damon grinned, "Dessert." He dipped the dagger into ash and I instantly knew what that was then, it was the only thing that could take down an Original. Damon said, "Elijah is stronger than me. Faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise. And using Teri to keep him in line if he sees it coming."

I gasped, He meant to dagger Elijah. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about that right now. Sure I liked the guy but should I save him? What if he just hurt my friends later or worse my family?

Andie said something stupid, "ah it's too bad. I like him. He's very old school. Classy."

Damon said, "Which is why you should encourage the gentleman to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls. And you Teri, you will bring the tray with the cups into us so you are in the room as well."

Andie said, "That is a little too sexist for me."

He just looked at me, "Do you know what to do?"

I nodded as Andie drawled on and Damon told her to be quiet. We walked back out into the dining room to find that someone else was at the door. I looked up to see a blonde older man standing in the door and Jenna yelled, "Who invited him?"

Damon said, "John surprise. Leave."

The man, John, said, "When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games."

I leaned over to Damon and asked, "Who is he?"

John must have heard me because he walked over to me and held out his hand, "John Gilbert. Elena's uncle but I'm really her father." Wow that was a twisted thought process.

I shook his hand lightly, "Neferteri Blaise."

He eyed me, "And who are you?"

I didn't like it when I touched his hand, he gave me a bad vibe, "I'm Bonnie's cousin."

The man seemed to know what that meant too and it made me even more uncomfortable, but I was rescued by Alaric, "There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party."

John turned to Damon who confirmed, "Yep what he said."

There was another knock at the door and we all turned as Damon went to answer it. He swung the door open and I saw Elijah standing there and I felt my breath freeze in my throat as his eyes locked straight on me. He smiled, "Good evening."

Damon put on a fake smile and said, "Thank you for coming. Please come in." I proceeded over to the table to avoid him and I saw him whispering something to Damon, but I couldn't hear it. They talked for a few moments before he walked over to the table with us. He spoke to Jenna first, "Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?"

Jenna smiled, "Nice to see you."

He said, "You look incredible."

She had a genuine smile as they talked, "Thank you Elijah."

He then turned to me and I knew what was coming, we didn't know each other as far as they all knew so he would have to introduce himself to me. He took my hand in his, "And who might you be?"

I felt my face run hot with a blush as I tried to control it, "I'm Neferteri Blaise."

He seemed to flinch for a moment as he heard my name, which meant something about my name had startled him. I leaned closer and whispered, "You know who I am don't you?"

He ignored it though and kissed the top of my hand, "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. An Egyptian Queen."

I thought about correcting him about my name but I didn't. I liked the way he said my name, which I shouldn't have. I was still pissed that he knew something about me though and wasn't telling. I needed to know what he knew about me or my past. He said, "My name is Elijah Smith."

I could feel the grin spreading across my face, it didn't help that he was still holding my hand. I said, "Well it was certainly nice to meet you, Elijah. Shall we sit so we can eat?"

He released my hand and we both sat down, somehow I had been seated right next to him, which made me extremely nervous. Everyone sat down in their spots as we started the dinner. Jenna was curious about my presence there though, "Why was Teri invited here? She is a child after all."

Damon said, "Andie invited her, she is quite fond of young Teri."

Andie nodded vigorously to agree with Damon and Jenna let it go thankfully. Jenna decided on a historical conversation, "I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town."

Damon chuckled slightly, "Do tell."

Elijah piped up and I found myself lost in his voice, "Well as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

Jenna said, "Hmm because they were witches."

Andie said, "Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem."

Damon said, "Andie's a journalist. Big on facts."

Jenna turned to me, "Where is your family from, Teri?"

I froze, how the hell did I answer a question like that? I said, "I'm not really sure. My parents weren't big on sharing."

Damon said, "Well you're a Bennett and I vaguely recall Bonnie saying her family was from Salem, which is sort of funny."

I saw that same look of recognition on Elijah's face. He really did know something about me. I said, "Well if Bonnie says the family is from Salem, then that's where we are from."

Andie grinned, "So do you believe in the witches?"

I laughed as I nodded, "Oh yes of course. We are descended from witches."

Andie let out a loud laugh as she heard me, "Your too much, Teri."

She thought I was kidding so all the rest of them did, well at least Jenna did. Damon and Alaric already knew I was a Bennett witch. John apparently knew something about me as well. And Elijah obviously knew a lot more than he was telling. His face cringed again as he heard my words so I finally grew tired of it, "May we have a word in the other room, Elijah?"

He glanced at Damon who nodded but then he gave me the worried look. Pssh don't be worried about me, I can take care of myself. Elijah walked with me into the living room and I closed the door, "You know something about me so spill it."

He let out a loud sigh, "You never told me your name when you were with Elena."

I gave him a confused look but he simply pointed to the door and then to his ears. I understood then, Damon would be listening to us, so he had to watch what he said. I asked, "What about my name is so important?"

He said, "I never put two and two together. Your from two powerful witch lines, your way too strong, that's why he wanted you. You can give him more power than anyone else can."

I frowned, this isn't what I wanted to hear, "So your telling me a 1000 year old vampire couldn't put two things together and figure out who I am?"

He was silent for a moment, then I realized something "You know him don't you? Klaus? Were you friends or something?"

He looked at me with his sad brown eyes, "Or something." He had gotten dangerously close to me and he ran his hand down my cheek, "I won't let anything happen to you, Neferteri."

The way he said my name sent chills down my spine, why did he have to be so gorgeous? I placed my hand over his, "I want to believe you, want to trust you, but I can't."

I stepped back away from him and I saw his face fall, "I'm sorry, Neferteri. I do mean it though. Whatever happens with Elena, no harm will come to you and Klaus certainly will not get you."

I was shocked by the large promises he was making to me, how could he even promise such things? He took my hand, "We must go back out to the table. The others are wondering where we have gone."

I nodded as we walked out and back to the table. Damon asked, "Did you clear everything up?"

I just nodded and wouldn't look up from my plate as he jumped right back into his story. He said, "Well the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field and uh...burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire." As he spoke, I felt the horror of his words. Witches being burnt gave me untold amounts of chills and creeps. He seemed to sense it too because he said, "It's just a story, Neferteri."

I glanced at him and glared, I knew it wasn't a story. I saw his hand twitch towards mine and I knew he wanted to comfort me, but he couldn't in front of all of them. Jenna said, "I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society."

John said, "It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me."

But leave it to Damon to ask the morbid question, "So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?"

Elijah shrugged, "You know...a healthy historians curiosity of course."

I didn't believe a word he said, I could tell that was a lie. A sight of that much power dying though would be a powerful place I needed. That had to be why he wanted to know, it was where Klaus would do his ritual to break the curse. Damon said, "Of course." I knew he didn't believe him either, which wasn't a good thing.

We finished our dinner with light chatter and then Damon said, "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages."

Damon got up and Alaric laughed, "None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit."

I chuckled at his words and Damon said, "Could you get the glasses from the kitchen and bring them to us Teri?"

I saw Elijah scowl and the only reason I could think of was the nickname everyone used. I said, "Sure Damon."

Andie got her cue from Damon, "The gentleman should take their drinks in the study."

Elijah smiled, "I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company."

Andie grinned, "I like you."

Jenna distracted John while I went and grabbed the glasses and took them to the study. Damon immediately poured the drinks and I felt out of place standing there because Damon wouldn't let me leave. He asked, "So let me guess. In addition to the moonshine, the doppelganger, the lion the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground."

Elijah laughed, "Because I feel as though we've grown so close Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?"

I saw Damon glance at me before he said, "Maybe. Tell me why it's so important."

He handed Elijah the glass and he smirked, "We aren't that close."

Damon said, "Teri can tell you where it is, if you were to tell me why you need to find it."

I saw a light go off in Elijah's eyes after he made a face at my nickname again. He turned to me, "Do you know where that site is Neferteri?"

I said, "No, but I could find it easily. I am a witch after all."

He took my hand and asked, "Could you show me where it is, Neferteri?"

I was stuck, should I help him find it or should I help them dagger him? I saw Damon sneaking behind Elijah with the dagger in his hand. I nodded to Elijah and said, "I will help you find it, if you tell me why."

Damon stood behind him waiting as he answered me, "I plan on having my witch channel that power so he can kill Klaus as he changes."

Damon was about to act when Alaric and Andie flew into the room. Damon hid the dagger quite quickly as he faced them. Elijah released my hand as he turned to the two. Alaric said, "Gentleman, we forgot about dessert."

Andie held out her hand, "Elijah" he took it as they walked back out to the dining room. Damon smacked Alaric for stopping him but Alaric wrote him a note saying _the dagger will kill you if you use it_. That pissed Damon off and he turned to me, "It won't kill you."

I shook my head, "You can't ask me to do that."

He asked, "Why can't I? We aren't the same, you can do it."

I slammed my foot down, "No I won't do it. Go to hell Damon."

I stomped out of the room, I wouldn't let him turn me into a killer. I kept telling myself it had nothing to do with Elijah and I just didn't want to be a murderer but that was a lie. I couldn't do anything against him, He would hate me if I did and I just couldn't have that.

I sat back down at the table as the guys came back. Jenna came out frantic, "Sorry guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food."

Andie said, "So…I know this is a social thing, but I…I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here."

Elijah smiled politely, "I'd love to answer."

Andie said, "Great, that's great." She watched as Damon and Alaric come back into the room and she asked, "Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?"

I could see Damon glaring at John and I was confused. Why would he be pissed at John? What part did he have in all this? Alaric walked over to get the notebook as Damon continued to glare at John, "Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?"

Elijah nodded, "Yes, I'm well aware of that."

Damon said, "Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

My mouth fell as I heard him say that, so I piped in, "I was told to protect humans, that includes him, Damon."

John held his hand up, "Just ignore him, Teri. He is just pissed off because he can't kill me himself."

I sighed, "This whole freaking town is twisted. I need to get far away."

I stood up to try to leave but Damon grabbed my arm roughly, "You are staying here, Teri. We might need you to protect John from me."

I tried to pull my arm away but he wouldn't let me go. I growled out, "You're hurting me Damon."

I saw Elijah tensing up at seeing Damon hurt me but I suddenly sent Damon to the ground. He grabbed his head in pain as he glared at me from the ground. I smirked, "I told you that you were hurting me. Make the mistake of touching me again and I won't be so nice next time."

I saw a smirk form on Elijah's face as Damon stood up while still scowling at me. John said, "I didn't know you were so strong. I should have expected it with you being a Bennett witch."

Andie saw that Alaric wasn't finding the notebook so she said, "No, Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the…you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry." She got up to go get her notebook since Ric couldn't seem to find it.

John said, "What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?"

Elijah chuckled, "Gentleman, there is a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again."

Damon laughed, "Does that include Teri?"

Elijah took a deep breath but nodded. Damon scoffed, "You're a damn liar. You think I didn't hear you in the other room, vowing to protect her at all costs. And I will remind you that she is on our side, and she will stop you if she has to."

Elijah laughed, "Regardless, I will protect Neferteri from Klaus."

Damon shook his head, "She will kill you if you try to take Elena from us."

I glared at both of them as I angrily stood up, "Will both of you shut the fuck up? I am sitting right here, I can make my own decisions. I will not kill him, he can take Elena all he wants because all that ever happens around her is death so you know what, I don't care. I am a Bennett witch and I will not be controlled by vampires! I just want to know what he knows about who I am."

I was about to storm out when I saw Alaric plunge the dagger into Elijah's chest. I froze as I saw it happen, Elijah was dead now….why did that make me feel so hopeless? Alaric placed the dagger down on the table as he stared at Damon, "Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert."

Damon nodded and I watched him take Elijah's body down the stairs towards the basement. I just walked out; I didn't want to be in that house anymore. I couldn't explain the way I felt, which had my head spinning. I couldn't have ever had a life with him; it would have been hopeless, so why did I care so much then? I stood out on the porch as I tried to calm myself so I could walk home. After a few minutes though I was snatched and the next thing I knew I was in the witch's apartment. I was slammed against the wall again, "You helped them…"

I shook my head, "I didn't. Damon made me go; I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to shove that dagger into your chest; I didn't know how to stop it."

He slammed his hands on the wall next to my head, "Stop lying to me! You could have stopped them!"

I asked, "And how would I explain that? I helped you get to Elena; I'm not going to hurt you."

I could see the anger boiling in his eyes but then his lips slammed against mine and I sank into him. His hands went to the back of my head as he pulled me closer. As I cleared my head from the lust filled thoughts going through it, I pulled away, "We can't do this."

He stared at me with the same look I knew was on my face, "Why can't we? Your friends don't need to know."

I shook my head, "I can't do this, Elijah. Please let me go so I can go back to them."

He said, "I can't let you go back to them. They tried to kill me that means I am taking Elena so she will be safe, you have to come with us too if you hope to be safe from Klaus."

I asked, "How do you know him?"

Elijah was silent now and I growled, "Tell me. I need to know what is going to happen to me."

He said, "I knew him yes. I knew the second he found your family and how he spoke of you. I didn't know he would hurt all of your family to get to you. After I found out, I went to try to find you to help you, but your brother whisked you off. I was glad that you were at least safe."

I screamed, "You knew about what he was going to do?"

He shook his head, "No, I didn't. If I did I would have protected you."

I slapped him hard across the face, "I don't believe you, now let me go."

He grabbed my arm in his hand, "No, you will stay with me so I can protect you from Klaus."

I screamed, "No. Let me leave."

He held on to my arm, "I won't let you leave my side. I don't trust you alone in this town."

He turned to Jonas, the witch, who had just walked in, "I need you to find Elena now. We are leaving with her."

Jonas did a simple tracking spell and found that she was at the lake house her parents owned. Elijah pulled me with him as we sped through the woods to the Gilbert lake house. He stood outside taunting them as he threw rocks at the door. He still had a death grip on my arm as he knocked the door off its hinges. I could hear Elena and Stefan talking but I couldn't make it out, I didn't have good enough hearing. He had us standing just outside the doorway, "You know, I might not be able to enter this house….But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out."

Elena tried to reason with him, "They shouldn't have done what they did."

He growled, "The deal is off."

Elena said, "I'm renegotiating. And you need to let Teri go."

Elijah laughed slightly, "Her name is Neferteri and no. And you have nothing left to negotiate with."

Elena pulled out a knife and Elijah just laughed at her. She said, "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death."

He grinned, "First of all, Stefan won't let you die. Second of all, he would come here just for Neferteri."

I flinched as I realized what he had just said. He was talking about using me as bait if Elena managed to kill herself. I tried to pull away again, "You would use me as bait?"

He looked hurt by me asking, which meant he hadn't meant it. He was just saying it to make Elena stop this nonsense.

Elena said, "You're right. Stefan won't let me die. He will feed me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before…promise me that you won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they have harmed you. And why the hell would Klaus want Teri?"

Elijah said, "Teri is none of your concern. I'm sorry Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff."

I eyed them both with interest, I knew when it came to her friends she would do absolutely anything so I knew she would do it. And she did. She plunged that dagger into her stomach and screamed in pain as she fell. There was blood everywhere and Elijah actually released me as he rushed to try to help her, but he couldn't get into the house. He yelled, "No! Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you."

Elena said, "Give me your word."

Elijah said, "I give you my word."

Elena limped out and fell into Elijah's arms. She was safe and everyone else was now, I was glad. Until I saw that stupid bitch plunge a dagger into Elijah's chest. I screamed, "NO!" as I ran over to his body. I looked up to see Stefan feeding Elena his blood to heal her and Damon stepped out of the house, "Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out."

I glared at him and he said, "Why do you care so much about us putting a dagger in him?"

I just stomped away and went back to Jonas' apartment. He saw me and asked, "Where is Elijah?"

I said, "They daggered him. You need to get him undaggered."

He nodded, "I'll need your help."

I nodded, I was willing to do anything to help him.


	9. Witchy Tricks

I was still in Jonas and Luka's apartment; I hadn't left since I had gone there. I refused to leave until we had a way to help Elijah. I knew I was a witch and I should have been worried about Elena and even Greta, Luka's sister, and another witch; but I wasn't. All I really cared about was saving Elijah.

The two were discussing what to do next now and they needed my help. They were going to channel my power for the spell, which I thought could be disastrous because of how much power I possess. Luka asked, "But what if they can find the burial ground?"

Jonas said, "They won't. We tried, Luka, for weeks."

I spoke up, "I could find it. I'm sure I could sense it."

Jonas shook his head, "We can't hope that you will find it."

Luke said, "We don't have a back-up plan though dad, and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta."

I asked, "Are you sure she wants to be saved? It's very hard to save someone if they don't want any help."

Jonas's anger grew, "She does. She is just confused." Then he turned back to his son, "We will save her but Elijah is the answer, not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be dealt with."

Luka asked, "You're going to kill them?"

Jonas laughed, "No. I'm going to let Elijah do it."

I perked up, "How do you hope to undagger him?"

Jonas said, "A simple astral projection spell. Luka can physically undagger him and let him go."

Jonas had us sitting at the table about to do the spell, and he took a hold of my hands. I was really scared that something bad would happen if they used me for their power source, but I didn't voice my worry. He was a seasoned witch and I didn't want to upset him with my petty anxiety. I hoped that it was just me being ridiculous, but then again, I usually wasn't wrong when I was scared.

Jonas asked, "Are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could."

Luka shook his head, "No. I'm not strong enough to send you. I can't do this."

I said, "I could go."

Jonas very adamantly denied it, "No, Elijah wanted us to keep you safe. I plan to continue doing that."

I sighed; I didn't want to be kept safe. I hated when people hovered over me. Jonas said, "I'll stay anchored. Use all of our energy. If you feel weak…"

Luka scoffed, "Dad. I want this just as much as you."

I spoke up, "Don't use too much of my power, it could hurt you."

They both stared at me strangely and I shrugged, "Just a warning."

Jonas said, "Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind."

Luka closed his eyes and was focusing, "I got it."

Jonas started the spell and I felt Luka's body like go limp. I knew that it meant that his spirit was now somewhere else. He had to be finding Elijah's body now. Luka spoke, "I'm in the Salvatore house. Elijah's body must be here."

Jonas asked, "What do you see?"

Luka said, "Elena and Damon. They're reading."

Jonas said, "Good. If Elijah's there, you'll sense him. Stay focused."

I weighed in, "Check the basement. That's where they put everything they want to be hidden."

Luka nodded and was gone again. All was silent for a few short minutes and then Luka spoke, "Elena's fighting me."

Jonas asked, "What's wrong?"

Luka said, "She's stronger than me."

Jonas said, "That's because it's not Elena. Its Katherine Pierce. Luka…kill her."

Luka gasped, "What?" I even asked, "What? She will kill him. You need to pull him out."

Jonas said, "She's a vampire. Find a stake and drive it through her heart."

I screamed, "No. She will figure out what is going on and kill him. Jonas, stop this. She will kill your son."

It was silent for a bit and then Luka's body was on fire. I screamed, "I told you she would kill him. You didn't listen! Luka, hold on."

His whole body was engulfed in flames and he slowly fell to the ground dead. Jonas sobbed, "Oh my God. Luka! I'm sorry. Please. Just wake up son. Open your eyes!"

I stood in the corner watching, "I warned you Jonas. Katherine is not one to be messed with."

Jonas grabbed one of the grimoires and tried to do a spell. Nothing happened and he cried even harder. I asked, "Did you just try to bring him back to life? That's forbidden and you know it."

Jonas growled, "Get out of my way, Teri. I have some people to kill."

I wouldn't move and then Stefan came in. Jonas hissed, "You killed him."

He used his power on Stefan and Stefan grabbed his head. Jonas hissed out, "He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like."

Jonas left the apartment and I glanced at Stefan, "I'll try to stop him."

Stefan nodded as he lay there in pain and I ran after Jonas. He went to the Grill, so I figured that's where Elena had to be. He was hell bent on taking Elena for himself. As soon as we walked into the Grill, Bonnie came up to us. Bonnie asked, "Teri, where have you been?"

I wouldn't answer her and I looked at the ground. Bonnie turned to Jonas, "Dr. Martin, are you okay?"

Jonas asked, "Where is she?"

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't understand."

Jonas growled, "My son is dead."

Bonnie said, "Whatever it is you think you need to do. There is a better way."

Jonas said, "They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena."

Bonnie said, "No. No Dr. Martin."

Jonas started to break the lights around the bar and I screamed, "Stop it Jonas!"

He ignored me, "Where is she?"

Bonnie lied, "I don't know. I haven't seen her."

He continued to break the lights and I shoved him backwards with my power, "Stop it! I won't let you hurt innocent people! I warned you!"

Jonas yelled, "No! No one is getting out of here until I have her."

Bonnie said, "Don't do this. Please don't do this."

He set fire to the bar top and Bonnie tried to stop him, but didn't. He put a hand to her head and she fell to the floor unconscious. I ran over to her side and held her, "Bonnie?" I looked up at Jonas, "What the hell did you do to her?"

I hear Matt yelling for Bonnie but I have her. Matt saw that I was making sure she was alight so he left it alone. Elena and Stefan came up to Jonas. Elena said, "Dr. Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but…at least let us help you get your daughter back."

Jonas hissed, "Only Elijah can do that."

Elena shook her head, "You don't need Elijah."

He set more fire and I was afraid the whole place would go up in flames. Caroline jumped on Jonas to try to stop him, but as she bit him, he gave her a headache with his powers and she started to scream. Matt tried to play the protective hero and Jonas slammed him to a wall. I screamed, "Leave him alone, Jonas!"

Jonas broke a bottle and then shoved it into Matt's neck. I yelled, "No!"

As my rage grew, everything in the room started to spin and things started to shatter and Jonas was thrown backwards to the ground. I couldn't seem to control any of the things I was doing. The last thing I remember was me falling to the ground as everything went black.


	10. Ticking Time Bomb

When I woke up, I was still in the bar but I was laid out of the ground. Bonnie was next to me, "Teri? Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly, "What happened?"

Bonnie frowned, "Well Katherine killed Jonas in the bathroom. He was trying to kill everyone. You over used yours and it knocked you out."

I picked my hand up to touch my face, blood was coming from my nose. It was a common sign of overuse of power. I had gotten in more than anyone in the family had known. I slowly sat up and looked around; the bar was trashed from Jonas throwing his magic around. Bonnie asked, "Where have you been all this time, Teri?"

I looked at the ground, "Jonas needed my help. He didn't give me a choice." I was lying through my teeth but there was no way that I would tell him that I had volunteered to help Jonas to help Elijah.

Bonnie frowned, "Well I'm glad you're alright, Teri. We have to go now though."

I stood up and asked, "Where are we going?"

Bonnie said, "We have to go to Jonas and Luka's apartment to find a grimoire with the spell to locate the witch massacre spot."

I nodded, "Let's go then."

I followed her outside to where Damon and Jeremy were waiting for them. Damon chuckled, "Nice of you to join us again, Teri. Where have you been hiding?"

I hissed at him, "None of your damn business Damon."

He just glared at me and Bonnie said, "Leave it be Damon. She is here now, that's all that matters."

They made it to Jonas' apartment and walked inside. He stopped at the doorway and tested whether he could step inside and he could, "Yep. Everybody's dead."

I scowled, "Could you be any more of an ass Damon?"

He nodded, "Yes I probably could."

I groaned, stupid Damon. Bonnie said, "We should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I want to make sure they're safe."

Damon glanced at Luka's burnt body, "You know, we could just get another match and cremate him."

Both Bonnie and I glared at his comment; it wasn't funny in the least. Bonnie said, "Don't be disrespectful. Not to him."

Damon said, "Fine. Ill bury him."

Jeremy glanced around the apartment, "What exactly are we looking for?"

Bonnie said, "According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently."

I asked, "So that's what you need? You want to use the spell? Is that really a good idea?"

Bonnie said, "Elijah thought it was the only way to stop Klaus."

Damon spoke with sarcasm, "I didn't know you and father witch were so close."

Bonnie shook her head, "We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it."

Damon said, "Oh great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead witch power."

I just sat there in stunned silence; did I really want to help them? Bonnie asked, "You know where the witches were burned?"

Damon grinned, "Did I forget to mention that?"

I scowled, "You are such a pain in the ass, Damon. Why do we put up with you?"

He smirked at me, "It's my sparkling personality."

I rolled my eyes as Jeremy asked, "Are we going to have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Not exactly."

She took a hold of my hand as she closed her eyes and raised the other hand. I watched all of the books start to fall off the shelf, until one fell right in front of us and it was open. She lifted it up off the ground and said, "It's this one."

Damon nodded, "Great. Grab the rest. Let's go."

We stepped out of the building and I asked, "Where are we going now?"

Bonnie said, "The place where the witches were killed."

I nodded as I followed the others to Damon's car and we went to the spot. It was a large white plantation house in the middle of nowhere. I could sense the magic swirling around it, and it honestly frightened me a bit. Bonnie and Jeremy stepped inside and glanced around, but when Damon walked in, he started to burn. I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, "Guess all witches hate you….even dead ones."

He growled at me as he sped out of the house and I took a step inside. The whole house lit up around me, like it was reacting to me. Bonnie glanced at me, "What was that?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea." I could hear the witches' chatter all around me; it was perfectly understandable to me. I listened to them, "Neferteri Blaise, you must help Bonnie Bennett stop the Originals. All of the Originals. It is your job."

I froze at hearing that, what did the witches mean stop all the Originals? Wasn't Elijah the only one? And why hadn't the witches mentioned Klaus? I was so confused now, but apparently I was the only one who could understand them. Bonnie said, "Let's go."

Damon said, "Want to hurry it up in there?"

The door slammed on him and he growled, "Screw you too Emily. You know you're all on your own in there."

We heard him start his car and leave the house. We went up to the attic and that room lit up too. Bonnie sat down, "Can you hand me the grimoire, Jeremy?"

Jeremy asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Bonnie asked, "Are you worried about me?"

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah of course I am."

She leaned over to kiss him and I looked between them, "I can do this if you're worried. I've been wanted since day one anyway."

Bonnie gasped, "What? What are you talking about?"

I glanced at the ground, realizing I had just told Bonnie something I hadn't meant to. Bonnie stood up and got in my face, "No changing the subject this time, Teri. What do you mean?"

I frowned, "I told you that my parents were killed. Well they were….by Klaus. He meant to use my powers for his own gain. I'm very powerful and every supernatural creature knows it."

Bonnie was in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I said, "I didn't think it was important."

Bonnie scoffed, "Not important? Seriously? We would kind of need to know if once Klaus sees you that he will try to take you."

I shook my head, "He won't. I'll kill him before he gets to do that. Don't worry about me. Worry about Elena."

Bonnie didn't look like she wanted to listen to me but then she grabbed the grimoire and started to read out of it. The voices around us got worse and they could hear it now. Jeremy asked, "What is that?"

Bonnie said, "Spirits of the witches who died here. I can feel them."

Jeremy nodded, "All right. What are they saying?"

I spoke then, "Bennett witches, you must take heed. Klaus is no natural foe, he can be our undoing. You must be careful, do not over exert yourself. The vampires are deadly foes, be sure to think this out. The place of power is in the basement."

Bonnie asked, "How do you hear them?"

I frowned, "Because they are warning me."

Bonnie stood up and they all made their way down to the basement. Bonnie closed her eyes and the voices steadily got louder and louder. Bonnie started to cry and I worried about her so I tried to calm her by grabbing her hands. That proved to be a very bad move. As she screamed from the power going into her, I felt it going through me too. The power flowed through us while Jeremy looked on in horror. To a human, it would look like we were in pain, so it worried him.

He made the mistake of trying to touch Bonnie, but the power threw him back against the wall. Our screaming intensified and then everything went silent. We both fell backwards against the ground. Jeremy got to his feet to check on Bonnie, "You ok?"

Bonnie nodded, "I did it. But I think it split. Teri?"

I slowly sat up, but it felt like my skin was pulsing, which was freaking me out. I tried to smile, "I'm good. No worries. I need to get some air. I'll be outside Bon."

Bonnie nodded to me and I ventured out to the front of the house. My head started to throb and I grabbed a hold of it, and the trees around me started to sway and I could hear the branches cracking. I ran towards the woods and the power started to break branches from trees and I started to make things look like a war zone. I needed to get away from Bonnie and Jeremy to keep them safe because I felt like a nuclear bomb now. Like at any time, I could go off and kill everyone.


	11. Hiding Out

I had to stay away from everyone, I couldn't let them know I was about to explode with power. I waited until Bonnie and Jeremy had left. Bonnie hadn't wanted to go because she was worried about where I was, but Jeremy convinced her that I had gone home. He knew he was lying, but he just wanted to get Bonnie somewhere safe, I really appreciated that.

I walked into the witch house and I could hear the chatter of the dead witches again "Neferteri, those Originals will be your undoing."

I froze as I heard that and yelled back, "What the hell does that mean?"

The witches actually answered back, "They will be your death."

I just slowly sank to the ground, the witches foreboding warning eating at me. The Originals would be my undoing, meaning they would be my death. I curled up onto the old couch and fell asleep.

_I was in the pentagram being held by a guy again. He spoke to the woman, "They are here mother."_

_She said, "No, it's too soon. Get ready."_

_They came into my vision and I saw who they were. Klaus, Elijah, and Kol. I screamed, "Help me! Get this bitch away from me."_

_Elijah spoke to me, "We will get you out of this, Neferteri."_

_Kol agreed, "You know we will Teri."_

_The woman spoke again, "Sorry to say that won't be happening. I plan to rid the world of all of you and I am using that girl to do it. The Bennett witches can channel her magic, and I can use theirs."_

_I frowned at that thought so I did the stupidest thing ever, I lashed out with my magic at the woman. She glared at me, "You dare use your magic against me?"_

_She said, "Finn, go ahead."_

_He stabbed me in the stomach and I started to bleed out, "Now to do the spell before she dies completely."_

_The guy who had held me, Finn, let me fall to the ground. I stared at the guys from the ground, as I continued to bleed out. Elijah stood by the outside of the circle, "Once the spell is stopped, we can save you."_

_I started to cough as I just watched him. I felt my life fading, I knew I wouldn't be saved. I heard a scream from inside the house and I felt the magic stop flowing through us all. The woman screamed, "No! My sisters don't abandon me now."_

_As I saw the fire flare around us and then my eye sight went black. I sat up with a gasp as I felt people hovering around me. The Originals and my friends were standing together, which was strange, "So did we get her or do I need to go teach her another lesson?"_

_All of them looked sad and like they were holding something back. I asked, "What is it?"_

_I could smell blood and that frightened me. I put my hand up to use my magic and nothing happened. I started to hyperventilate, as I screamed, "I'm a vampire!"_

I shot straight up from the couch as I heard my cell ringing. I saw that it was Bonnie, that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was that the phone said it was almost 8 pm the next day. How the hell had I slept so long? I did feel a bit better though, and not quite so much like a bomb waiting to go off.

I answered my cell, "Yes?"

Bonnie sounded worried, "I've been calling you. I haven't heard from you in hours. You had me really worried, Teri."

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Bon. I just needed some time to myself to clear my head. "

Bonnie said, "I understand Teri, but I have bad news."

I asked, "What is it Bonnie?"

Bonnie said, "Klaus is here. He was in Alaric's body. He thinks he killed me so now Damon is taking me to the witch house."

I heard her voice outside and I walked to the front and went out, "I see that."

Bonnie hung up with a laugh, "You've been here the whole time?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it seemed like a good place to stay."

Bonnie said, "Well we have to stay here until it's time for the ritual because Klaus thinks I'm dead and he can't know about you after what you told me."

I just agreed with what she said, I glanced around for a second and then I realized why this house was familiar. It was the one from my dream, this was the place where the ritual with the Original witch would take place. This is where I would die. Bonnie noticed my strange behavior, "Are you alright, Teri?"

I nodded, "I am. Don't worry. Just a bit frightened at facing the man who killed my parents."

Bonnie put her arm around me as we walked inside, "Goodbye Damon. Thanks." We walked into the house and up to the attic where we sat down. Jeremy came in shortly after, bringing a computer with him, "Elena was worried. She wanted to see you."

Bonnie flipped open the computer and there was Elena on the screen, "Bonnie! I was so worried. And you found Teri."

Bonnie smiled, "Yes, she was here at the house. We will be ready when you need us Elena."

I scooted back to allow them to have their time together. I wondered to myself whether I should come clean to Bonnie, tell her the truth about whatever I had with Elijah, tell her about the dreams I had been having, tell her about how I was going to die, about how her mom would die. I shook my head as I sat on the ground and then I just couldn't take Bonnie and Elena's chatter anymore.

I looked at Jeremy, "Tell Bonnie I went outside for a moment. Don't worry, I won't disappear again. I just need to do something."

Jeremy nodded and I walked outside of the house. I felt like I was drowning now, what the hell was I going to do? As a witch, I had always been taught that you can't change fate. Was it my fate to die here by the vampire's hand? I felt a familiar presence and I glanced up to see Elena's car coming towards me. I walked over to her car as she rolled down the window. I asked, "Elena, what are you…?"

That's when my eyes caught the passenger, "Elijah?"

Elijah said, "Get in the car, Neferteri."

I nodded to his order and climbed in the backseat as I pulled out my cell phone. Elijah watched me and waited until I sent my text before he reached for my phone. I asked, "What are we doing?"

Elijah sat there in the front seat with a grim look, "We have much to discuss."


	12. The Truth Revealed

I had texted Bonnie to tell her I was with Elena and not to worry about me. I knew that she would still worry, but she would feel better knowing I was with Elena. I asked, "Where are we going?"

Elijah said, "To the Lockwood house. Carol has been quite accommodating to me."

I twitched slightly at his choice of words, what the hell did he mean accommodating? Elena stopped outside the Lockwood house and we all got out to go to the door. Elijah knocked and Carol opened it with a smile, "Elijah, Elena! What are you doing here? What happened? And I don't believe I've met you dear."

Elijah spoke for me, which was irritating to no end, "This is Neferteri Blaise, she is Bonnie Bennett's cousin. I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help."

Carol said, "Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I…"

Elijah compelled her to let us inside, "It won't take but a minute of your time."

Carol smiled at them, "Of course. Anything you need."

Elijah glanced over at me, and he gave me a look of wonder. I noticed how bad I was shaking and he had apparently noticed it too. Elijah looked back at Carol, "Thank you."

We all went inside and Elijah said, "Well first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing."

Carol smiled, "Well we can try one of my husband's suits.. I haven't boxed them up yet."

Elijah smiled widely, "Wonderful."

Carol walked up the stairs and Elena asked, "How did you know she's not on vervain?"

Elijah laughed at the thought, "Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me, I'll be down in a moment. Neferteri, come with me."

He started to walk up the stairs with me following behind him. I had no idea why he wanted me to follow him, but I wasn't about to argue. Carol handed him a suit when he was at the top of the stairs and he thanked her, then compelled her to leave. She nodded with a smile and walked back down the stairs.

Elijah then turned to me, "What did you do, Neferteri?"

I tried to sit still so I wouldn't alarm him more, but he still watched me as I twitched uncontrollably, "I didn't do anything."

He just stared at me, without blinking, "You can't lie to me dear. What did you do?"

I yelled, "I didn't do a damn thing, Elijah!"

He pinned me against the wall in seconds, "Stop lying to me, Neferteri."

I started to crack from the close contact to him, "I absorbed some of the dead witch energy."

He raised his voice, something I had never known him to do before, "You did what? You already have too much power."

I screamed, "I know that! I was just trying to help my cousin, but when I touched her, the power split."

Elijah shook his head, "This will kill you Neferteri."

I screamed, "Don't you think I know that? I know it will kill me! I feel like a bomb just waiting to go off!"

Elijah sighed as he wrapped his arms around me, "You have to use the magic, get it out of you. It's the only way."

I shook my head, "If I use it, Klaus will know. He will know there is a witch strong enough to kill him."

Elijah just kept a hold of me, "We will figure this out. Let me get changed so we can go back down there with Elena."

He was in the room only a few minutes and he came back out changed. I had to admit, the guy looked amazing in a suit. He was about to walk down the stairs when I stopped him with my question, "Why do you keep helping me?"

He said, "Because you are a powerful woman. And Klaus ruined your life by killing your parents. I want to protect you from that."

I glanced at the ground, "Oh…alright."

When I glanced back up, he was in front of me now, "Did you want to hear that I care for you? That I have a strange attraction to you that I cannot even begin to fathom."

I was frozen by his words but I finally said, "We need to go back down with Elena."

He nodded as we walked down the stairs together and Elena sighed, "I was beginning to worry that you had killed her."

Elijah actually chuckled, "I won't harm Neferteri. I promised to protect her as I do you."

Elena and Elijah proceeded over to the living room and sat down and I trailed behind them, but then the tremors started bad. My vision started to blur and I said, "I need to go out for a second."

I didn't let either of them say anything to me as I stepped out into the yard. There was only one way I would live through this and it was for me to release some of the magic. I let the magic flow out of me and the grass around me lit a large ring of fire around me that was blazing taller than I was.

I saw both of them come running out to check on me. I could hear Elena yelling, "Is she alright?"

I felt the fire go out around me and I stood up, "I'm fine."

Elena didn't look convinced and neither did Elijah. I was walking toward them when I felt my body go limp. Elijah caught me before I hit the ground though and he carried me back into the house. Elena said, "So as you were saying.."

Elijah said, "Yes. Klaus is my brother."

I sat straight up from the couch he had sat me on, "He is what?"

Elijah walked over to me, "Calm down, Neferteri. Anger is not good for your magic."

I growled, "Fuck you." As my anger rose, objects in the room started to fly around. I really couldn't control it, I was just so angry with Elijah, "You lied when you said you came to save me didn't you? You were probably just there to help Klaus. How could you not know what your own brother was up to? You're a fucking liar!"

Things started to slam against the walls as my anger grew, and then the bad part started. Objects in the room started to just light on fire and as I watched in horror, I couldn't stop it. Elijah yelled, "Elena, go outside."

She ran out the door and stood outside watching me. I grabbed my head as it started to throb, and blood trailed down my face from my nose. The power was killing me, I could feel it. Elijah yelled, "Neferteri, stop!"

I started to actually cry, "I cant."

He grabbed ahold of me and shook me, "Neferteri, you have to clear your head and stop this."

I threw him away from me and into the wall, "You lied to me. You didn't tell me Klaus was your brother. Why didn't you tell me?"

He groaned because I was suffocating him with my power, "I didn't want you to think you couldn't trust me. You can trust me, Neferteri. I won't let Klaus hurt you."

My power waned as I started to believe him and he ran over to me, grabbing my hand, "Calm yourself down."

Even as I calmed though, the power still flared around me. He glanced over at Elena and then back to me and let out a sigh. Then he brought his lips to mine and everything in the room stopped. I yanked myself away from him, "Elena will see you."

He touched my cheek lovingly, "I'll make her forget it. It was the only thing I could think of to stop you."

I nodded, "I'm sorry. You really didn't have anything to do with Klaus murdering my parents?"

Elijah shook his head, "I didn't want that to have that happen to you. You were just a child and you shouldn't have been subjected to that."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and Elijah said, "Come on, Elena is waiting."

We walked outside and stared at Elena, "I need you to forget what you just saw between Neferteri and I."

Elena nodded like a zombie and then went back to normal, "So everything went okay in there?"

Elijah nodded, "Yes Elena. Now where were we in the story? Ah yes, my family. AS you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not the sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned."

Elena said, "That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from."

Elijah nodded, "Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the Earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

Elena was understanding it all, while I was just trying to process it. She asked, "So the sun can't kill an Original? Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse then?"

Elijah chuckled slightly, "The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so…biblical sounding, don't you think?"

Elijah laughed and Elena asked, "What is so funny?"

I answered it, "There is not Sun and Moon curse. He made it up. There is a curse but it is only on Klaus."

Elena asked, "Why would he make that up?"

Elijah smirked, "Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long lost moonstone is to have every single member of warring species on the lookout."

Elena asked, "So what is the curse then? The one on Klaus?"

Elijah said, "He had a curse placed on him by a witch over a thousand years ago. He has been trying to break it since it was put on him. And you are his only hope."

Elena's phone started to go off in Elijah's pocket. They all ignored it though and Elena asked, "What is the curse?"

The phone kept going off and Elijah groaned, "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." He handed it to her and she answered it quickly. She hung up as quickly as she had answered, "Klaus went after Jenna, I have to go to her."

Elijah shook his head, "That wasn't part of today's arraignment."

Elena said, "She's my family, Elijah. I'll be back. You have my word."

He didn't look like he was convinced so I touched his shoulder, "Let her go help Jenna. She will come back."

Elena nodded to agree with me, "You have my word, I will."

Elijah said, "That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it."

That's all he said, but he didn't stop her from leaving as she ran to her car. Elijah looked at me as we watched her leave. Elijah sat down on the bench outside the house and he motioned for me to sit beside him. He didn't say anything and I leaned over next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder as we sat there in silence.

He finally spoke though, "Neferteri, after I kill Klaus, I want you to come with me when I leave."

I pulled away from him to look at him, "Why would I do that? My family is here."

He looked at me, "You don't like it here and you know it. And I can protect you from those that would do you harm. Do you thing Klaus is the only one who would want such a powerful witch? So come with me."

I smirked, "I'll consider it." I then asked, "The curse you're talking about, that's why Klaus wanted me for isn't it? For me to be the one to break it?"

Elijah nodded, "When he first heard of you, he was frantic to find you because of that power."

I scoffed, "He wanted me to be like his pet. To raise me and have me be loyal only to him."

Elijah said, "You hate him for what he did to your parents, but he would have been kind to you. I watched him raise a child before and he was good to him. He would have given you anything you wanted."

I scoffed again, "As if that would make up for him murdering my parents."

Elijah sighed, "He was human once, but years of hatred from my father turned him cold. I will not excuse his behavior towards your parents, but he would have taken care of you."

I looked back at him with a smirk, "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

I don't know how long we sat there like that, but it was awhile because then I saw Elena's car pulling back into the driveway. I pointed, "Looks like Elena is back for her history lesson."

Elijah looked up at Elena as she approached, "Welcome back."

Elena cut right to the chase, "Tell me what is Klaus' curse."

I got up and motioned for Elena to sit down and she did. Elijah sighed as he started, "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

Elena raised an eyebrow, "A war between the species?"

I spoke up, "Vampires and werewolves."

Elena was confused, "So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

I said, "He is both isn't he?"

Elijah nodded, "Yes. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore, the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

Elena asked, "So that's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

Elijah said, "He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

Elena laughed, "But you helped him?"

Elijah sighed and I saw the internal struggle, "I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die."

I asked, "What made it change? He is still your brother, family is everything."

Elijah met my gaze, "See that is why we get along so well, Neferteri. You understand that family means everything to me, because you are the same way. You may hate Klaus, but you know that he means something to me. And to answer your question, he killed the rest of our family."

I asked, "There are more of you?"

Elijah said, "I am the eldest. Then there is Finn, then Niklaus, then Kol and then Rebekah."

I froze, "Wait you have a brother named Kol? And he is a vampire?"

Elijah quirked an eyebrow, "Yes, what about him?"

I continued on, "And Finn has a strong masculine defined face like yours, with brown hair? And Kol is like a younger version of you? And your mother is a tall blonde witch?"

He eyed me curiously, "How do you know all of that Neferteri?"

I spoke slowly, "I saw it in a dream." I paused for a few moments and then I said, "I have to go. I'm going to borrow Tyler's shower."

I walked away to go into their house to clean myself off from spending the night in that witch house. I thought through the things I knew, Elijah had siblings. Siblings that I had seen in my dreams. Siblings that he thought were dead. It was the only reason he was going to kill Klaus was because he thought that Klaus had killed his family, but he hadn't. Everything I saw was always what was coming, so they were all still very much alive. I felt the need to tell him, he hated when I lied, but I couldn't have him sparring Klaus. Klaus had to die; it was the only way for me to get any peace.

I stepped into the shower and relaxed for a few moments before I started to clean myself. Then I heard a knock on the door and Elijah's voice, "We are going to the Salvatore house."

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower and threw my clothes back on. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Elijah waiting for me, "Did you really see them in a dream?"

I shrugged, "I see a lot of things."

He asked, "And what do they usually mean?"

I couldn't believe I was about to lie to him, "They mean lots of things. They can be the past, or the present, or the future, or just a glimpse of something I caught from you."

He nodded sadly, "Well come along, Neferteri."

I laughed, "Will you ever call me Teri?"

He shook his head, "I will not butcher your name with that ridiculous shortening."

I chuckled at him as we walked out of the house, "You are so strange."

We got into the car and drove down the road. I spoke up though, "Drop me back off at the witch house."

Elijah didn't look like he wanted to agree, but they did. They stopped outside the house and I stepped out. I walked over to the passenger window where Elijah was, "My phone please."

He handed it back to me and I walked inside. As I stepped back inside, I glanced down at my phone. There was a message typed on it: **I know you're lying Neferteri.**


	13. Being a Martyr

I fought with Bonnie, I wanted to leave and stop any of them from dying. I didn't want Elena's aunt to die, or the poor werewolf who had tried to help Tyler. They didn't deserve it, I wanted to be able to save everyone, but I knew I couldn't. Didn't mean I wasn't at least going to try.

Bonnie screamed for one of the guys to hold me back, "Stop her."

Elijah was the one who grabbed ahold of me and I found against him to get free, "You can't let these people die for our own cause. I can bring Klaus down right now, I have the power to do it. Let me do it."

Elijah said, "It would kill you."

I growled, "Then I'll die a hero. Let me go damn it."

Elijah hissed, "No I won't let you self-destruct yourself. Calm down, Neferteri."

I hissed back at him, "Go to hell! You were there when he murdered my parents."

I sent him to his knees with my magic and started to try to walk out. I heard him mumble something to Bonnie and I hit a barrier, "Bonnie, don't do this. We have to save them. We can't let anything happen to them. This is what we do with our lives."

I heard the grumblings of the dead witches and I growled, "Shut up you old bats. I will be in vampire business if that means saving my friends. Now fuck off!"

Elijah raised an eyebrow as he got back to his feet, "Did she just yell at dead witches that only she can hear?"

Bonnie nodded, "It's what she does. She is special."

I heard Stefan come into the house, "Let Teri come with me."

Bonnie gasped, "Why? If he knows she is alive, then he…"

Stefan nodded, "He will want her, try to acquire her. He will focus on her…and not on anything else."

Bonnie shook her head, "No, I won't let you lead her into that."

I spoke up, "I'll go with you Stefan. I'm glad to help."

He nodded and then turned back to Bonnie, "Please let her come with me."

Bonnie sighed as she released the magic holding me behind the barrier and I stepped out. Elijah shook his head, "This is a bad idea. If he sees you, he will never let you go."

I stepped toward Elijah and the rest of the room was forgotten as I touched his cheek, "I know, but if it is how I can save the people, then I'll do it. I'm sorry, Elijah."

He shook his head as he looked down at me, "So selfless, Neferteri."

I was about to step out of the house when I glanced back at him with a wave, "I have to be, I am a witch after all."

Stefan grabbed a hold of me as he sped towards the Quarry where the ritual was happening. We stood overlooking the Quarry when I saw Klaus glance up at us. I froze as Stefan spoke to him, "I'm here to talk."

I could only hear one side of the conversation because I was still essentially human. But within seconds, Klaus was standing in front of us, "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore? Care to explain who the girl is and why you've brought her?"

Stefan stepped in front of me, "She is with me. I came to exchange myself for Jenna."

Klaus shook his head with a laugh, "That still doesn't explain the girl. Why bring her with you? You want to see her die?"

I stepped from behind Stefan and sent Klaus to his knees with my magic, "You will never see me die!"

He groaned as he glared at Stefan, "A witch? Really?"

He tried to push himself back up but I just used more magic and he started to cough up blood, "Not a witch. The witch, Klaus. Don't you recognize me?"

He grinned as well as he could while in pain, "Neferteri, how good to finally see you again."

I growled as I used more power, "Well I will be the last thing you see, Klaus."

I surged more power through my body aiming it at him, "This is for my parents."

He mumbled, "I didn't kill them."

As those words registered in my head, my magic faltered and he took the chance to go back to the lower area and Stefan sped after him. Great now I was stuck up here.

I saw Klaus shove a stake into Stefan's back and break it, before he snapped Stefan's neck and dropped him to the ground. I stared helplessly from the cliff, I had to get down there and quickly. I saw the fire go out around Jenna and I screamed in anger as I had to watch him stab her and kill her.

As my anger grew, the things around me started to catch fire and explode like before. It got worse when the fire went out around Elena, and I watched him bite into her neck. I thought I was going to rain down fire and brimstone, but while Klaus was distracted, I felt someone grab me. I looked up to see Elijah holding me and taking me down below where Bonnie was, "I believe your cousin needs your help."

I nodded with tears glistening in my eyes and as he started to change, we threw our power at him. It quite literally threw him up into the air and to the ground a bit back. He screamed, "No! You were dead!"

I grinned at him, "It was all part of the game, Klaus. And in the end, you lose."

I couldn't help but fuel all my anger at him, sending massive doses of power at him. It was so much that my nose started to bleed. I touched it tentatively and glanced at it, but I didn't stop. Klaus noticed it though, "If you don't stop, you'll kill yourself."

I just used more power, "I don't care."

We knocked him into a rock and then Elijah appeared. I realized then that I had used too much magic though because my legs gave out and Stefan grabbed me. I could see Elijah glanced at me in worry, but I just whispered, "Do it."

He punched his hand into Klaus' chest and said, "In the name of our family, Niklaus…"

Klaus blurted out, "I didn't bury them at sea!"

I gasped as I heard him blurt that out, that would be what would stop Elijah from going through with it. I whimpered in pain, "Don't listen to him."

Klaus groaned, "Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

Elijah glanced straight at me, "Is he telling the truth?"

I groaned as I tried to stand back up, "Elijah don't listen to him. Finish this. Please! I'm begging you!"

Klaus said, "Elijah, I can take you to them. I give you my word…brother."

Elijah was still eyeing me, "You knew what they looked like when you couldn't have possibly have known. You saw things to come didn't you? You knew they were alive and yet you lied to me again!"

Bonnie and I glared at him, "If you leave, we will take you both out."

Elijah scoffed, "You'll die."

Bonnie finally took a page out of my handbook, "I don't care."

Elijah glanced at both of the others but refused to look at me, "I'm sorry."

Bonnie and I prepared to use our magic again, but they were gone in seconds. We all screamed, "No!"

That's when everything went black for me. I woke up in the witch house with Bonnie next to me. There were tears in her eyes, "Next time you plan on killing yourself, could you at least give me the memo? Or how about not keeping secrets from me?"

I frowned, "I'm sorry Bonnie. I'll be more open from now on."

Bonnie laughed, "Oh no, you aren't getting off that easy Teri. Now tell me what has been going on."

I sighed, "Well I knew I would meet Elijah, I saw him in a dream my first day at school in this town. Then I dreamt of his little brother. I already knew Klaus because he murdered my parents, but he said they aren't dead. The worst one was the one about the brother under Elijah, he is the one who ends my life."

Bonnie gasped, "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

I shook my head, "It isn't important. I still have the power to change it."

Bonnie frowned as she mumbled, "You know you can't change it."

I knew it as well as she did, but I wouldn't voice that. I wanted to give her hope for something and not loss. She had lost far too much already. I didn't want her to think about losing me too.


	14. In a Bad Position

I was walking home from the witch house when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around quickly to see Elijah standing there, "I don't want to talk to you." I was beyond pissed off, I didn't even want to see his face right now.

He sighed, "I could say the same about you Neferteri. You lied to me again." I knew I had lied, but it was for my own survival.

I scoffed, "I didn't lie. I left out pieces, very valuable pieces. Things that would help my life stay intact, but you ruined that."

Elijah made a move towards me and I sent him to his knees in pain, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

He groaned, "Because you will die."

I laughed, that answer was ridiculous, "Haven't you got that memo by now? I don't care if I die."

He said, "Please let me apologize for not killing him."

I scoffed, "Apologize? He wants to make me his personal slave. You think an apology will help me feel better? It won't."

Elijah stood up as my magic faded from him and he took my hand, "Allow me to do it anyway, Neferteri. I am sorry I broke my promise to you. But you know about my siblings don't you?"

I nodded, "Yes. Is that what you want to hear? That I know all about your family? About your brother Kol who will assert himself on me? Or how I knew I would meet you at that dinner? Or how about Finn, the one who will cause my death?!"

Elijah looked worried now, "Your death?"

I shook my head, "Go run off to your brother, Elijah. I have no use for you. Goodbye."

I pushed past him and went into the house. I flopped down onto my bed and laid there in a half conscious state as I drifted off. I woke up to Bonnie shaking me viciously, "Teri, get up. Teri! Please!"

I opened my eyes slowly, "Bonnie, what is wrong?"

She scowled, "You! You scared me half to death! I thought you were dead. You have been out for so long."

I asked, "How long?"

Bonnie screamed, "Two days…going on three."

I sighed, "I'm sorry Bonnie. It just happens when my magic is overused."

Bonnie nodded, "Well I need you to come with me to help Stefan with something. Damon is dying from a werewolf bite, so we need to find a cure."

I jumped up to follow Bonnie to the car to drive to the witch house again. We were in the attic as they did a séance. Bonnie focused on Emily Bennett, as per Stefan's idea. I stood off to the side and listened to the witches grumble at Bonnie, "Bonnie, I don't think they are going to help."

_Everything went black for me as I was in a different place than the witch house. I was in some bar and I was with Klaus and Stefan. Klaus spoke to me, "Teri, be a dear and make the wolf do as I say."_

_I mindlessly did as he said and the man, or wolf in question, pleaded with me, "Please don't. Make him let me go."_

_I sent him to the ground in pain, "I don't listen to beasts. Do as Klaus says or I'll have to really hurt you."_

_I gasped as I watched myself, that wasn't me at all. What the hell had happened to me? The witches' words filled my head instantly, "If Bonnie helps Stefan, then this is what will happen to you both. You will be his slave for eternity, Neferteri."_

_I yelled back, "But Damon will die if we don't help!"_

I was back in the house again and both Stefan and Bonnie stared at me, "Are you alright, Teri?"

I nodded, "Did you get an answer?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No, but they said a name. It was Klaus."

I let out a loud sigh, hoping the witches were wrong, "Well let's go have a chat with him."

Stefan nodded, "Will you be alright here Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded, "Go help Damon. And Teri, please be careful."

I nodded as we left and Stefan made his way towards the town square, "What are we doing here?"

Stefan said, "I need to let Elena know what is going on."

I nodded as I watched him walk over to her and tell her everything. When he was finished, she looked terrible and he slowly walked back to me, "Let's go."

We walked into the apartment that had been Alaric's but Klaus had commandeered it. Katherine attacked Stefan at the door with angry words but I sent her to her knees, "Now now Katherine, there is no need for that."

The door opened as they stood there and Klaus said, "You just keep popping up, don't you?"

Stefan said, "I need your help…for my brother. Teri is just here to keep you in line."

Klaus laughed, "Well whatever it is, it's going to have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

Elijah glanced at both Stefan and I, "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

Klaus chuckled coldly and I knew something was wrong as he said, "And so I shall," and then he plunged a dagger into Elijah's chest. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "NO!" I couldn't believe this guy, he had just daggered his own brother. I guess I shouldn't have been surprise though because that was where the rest of his siblings were as well.

I felt my body reacting when I should have as I fell to his side, "Elijah…." I turned my anger on Klaus, "What the hell did you do?"

Stefan seemed to look at me with a knowing look. He knew why I was reacting that way, he knew how I felt. I wasn't exactly happy about those feelings coming to surface, but what the heck could I do about that now?

Klaus chuckled, "I see my witch has a thing for my brother. Interesting. That could be what keeps you in line when I take you off with me."

* * *

**A big thank you to all my followers! Love the reviews I receive. **


	15. Who Has The Upper Hand?

I was stuck; there was no way out of this now. Klaus was steadily toying with Stefan by making him ingest a lot of blood. I frowned as I screamed, "Stop it. Leave him alone. I'll go with you, he doesn't have to. Let him go."

Klaus chuckled as he approached me and lifted my chin, "Ah a brave little witch, I did always admire that fire in you."

I shoved him away from me, "I won't be your slave, Klaus. You can't control me like you do everyone else."

He chuckled, "Oh but Neferteri, I already do. By daggering my older brother, I've made you compliant. You won't make a move against me for fear of never seeing dear Elijah again."

I scoffed, "You think too highly of the feelings I may or may not have for your brother."

Klaus got even closer to my face, "And you take me for a fool by saying that you feel nothing for him. I saw that look in your eyes as I drove that dagger in his chest; it killed you to see that. You have something going on with my brother and I'm pretty sure it isn't unrequited. I think he was quite taken with you as well."

I mumbled, "Now if only your little brother didn't come in and ruin it all later."

Klaus perked up, "What did you say? My little brother? Who?"

I laughed; I finally had the upper hand, "Why Kol of course. He is going to assert himself into my life. Practically attack me with his mouth, and I won't deny that it was a glorious kiss."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "You can't possibly know of our siblings."

I grinned evilly, "But I do. Elijah is the oldest, and then there is Finn. He is the one who will kill me. Then there is you. Then there is the handsome Kol, who looks a lot like Elijah except younger. Then there is your baby sister, Rebekah. The darling girl that looks exactly like your mother, Esther. She will be the one who plots my demise I am afraid."

Klaus was speechless, "How do you know all of that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Are you an idiot? I am a witch, a very powerful one. The connection of two very large lines, I have powers you couldn't even imagine."

Klaus grew annoyed with me and went back to messing with Stefan. When he felt that Stefan had suffered enough, he put some of his blood into a vial and handed it to Katherine, "Take this to Damon."

She sped off and Stefan groaned, "She will never take that to him and she won't come back."

Klaus just shrugged, "I did my part. No come on mate, drink up."

Stefan continued to gorge on blood and then Klaus grinned, "I think he is ready now. Come along."

He made Stefan carrying Elijah's body and he grabbed ahold of my arm. He was holding it as tight as he could without snapping my bone, he was obviously afraid I would run away, which I would if given the chance. He made us go to some warehouse so he could put Elijah in his coffin. I had to admit, that was massively creepy because apparently he carted all of his siblings around like this. I whimpered a bit, "You can let go you know, I'm not going to flee."

Klaus scoffed, "I know you will as soon as I release your arm. Don't try to lie to me, Neferteri."

I rolled my eyes, 'Don't call me Neferteri. My name is Teri."

Klaus nodded, "Alright, Teri. Off we go then. We have business to attend to."

He wouldn't tell us what he was making us do or where he was taking us. He just made us come and if he needed magic, I was his personal tap source of it. No matter how much I hated this man, I had to do as he said if I wanted to save Elijah. As we drove to parts unknown, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out to see texts I had missed.

The most recent one was from Jace: Teri, where the hell are you? Bonnie called and told me you are missing. If something has happened send me a message, I'll help you.

The text had come in hours ago and that would be why the phone rang the next second and I answered it quickly before he could stop me, "Jace! Help!"

The phone was snatched out of my hand and placed on speaker as Klaus spoke into it, "Hello. Jace was it? I assume you are close to Teri?"

Jace said, "Yes I am. She is my sister. What the hell have you done with her? I demand you return her to her cousin's house."

Klaus let out a laugh and joked to Stefan, "Do you hear him? Commanding me? It's ridiculous." He spoke back to Jace on the phone, "Listen here, you cannot win against me so for your sister's sake, don't even try."

I screamed, "Jace, get mom's spell book! It's Klaus!"

Klaus turned to back hand me but I stopped his hand before it hit my face and I glared at him. He shut the phone off quickly as he faced me and I hissed, "Let's get one thing clear here, you may be the all-powerful hybrid, but I am the all-powerful witch and I will turn you into a pile of ash if you even think of raising a hand to me again."

Klaus let out a loud laugh, "A witch who thinks she can beat me, that's hilarious. You forget love, if you use too much power, you die."

I stared him down as he eyed me, "And like I have told everyone else, I do not care if I die, as long as you go with me."


	16. No Turning Back

I was stuck with him all summer, it was horrible. I hoped and prayed that I would be saved but I wasn't. I knew I shouldn't have relied on Jace, he wasn't all witch like I was. I spent endless nights with them as Klaus' slave. The horrors of the things I had done played over and over in my head. I just wanted to go back home, I even vaguely contemplated suicide just to get away from him. I was a traitor to my own kind and I hated myself greatly.

The worst part was in Chicago when he went to the witch there to figure out why he couldn't create hybrids. The witch wanted to borrow my power to help her find the necklace after Klaus had woken his sister, Rebekah. When she had first met me, she had tried to eat me, and had gotten a very rude awakening. I slammed her across the room without lifting a finger. She sort of hated me now, which I found slightly funny. The witch had seen where the necklace in question was and I started to worry because I knew what they spoke of. It was the necklace that hung around Elena's neck, and that meant trouble for Stefan if Klaus figured that out. We had glanced at each other simultaneously as she spoke of a girl possessing the necklace. I had yanked my hand away from the witch which pissed off Klaus. I had told him in no uncertain terms that I would not help that bitch of a woman in any way because she would cause my demise. He had let it go and the witch had to find another way to figure it out on her own.

Stefan and I had remained friends somewhat. I was different now and so was he; it was just a repercussion of being around Klaus. We barely talked to each other now because I had become cold and heartless after being around Klaus. He had been different since he had saved Damon, Elena, and Alaric from being found out when we had been in the mountains. He certainly did love that girl. It made me contemplate my own love interest, which was now locked in a box because of his own brother. I missed his wise words deeply and I longed to hear them again, but I didn't know if I ever would.

The old witches of the witch house had been right, I would be Klaus slave for eternity and I had no one to blame but myself. My compassion had led me here to be controlled. I cared too much for people that were of no consequence to me. I shouldn't have bothered with helping Damon; he didn't really care about us witches.

We had been found out though in the end and thrown into the back of the moving truck he used to haul his dead siblings around in. He had snapped Stefan's neck and thrown him on the ground of the truck. We were completely blind to wherever he was now taking us, but I had an inkling that it was straight back to Mystic Falls. If what I thought was correct, then it wouldn't be good.

I felt the truck stop and then the door flung open and Klaus grinned at us, "We came back to figure out what you are hiding."

Stefan and I frowned as Klaus grabbed ahold of my arm dragging me into the high school. He growled, "Did you all really think you could hide something from me?"

I grinned and spoke with sarcasm, "Actually I am very good at hiding things."

I hoped that we wouldn't run into Elena, but our luck was thin because that is exactly who we ran into. She gasped as she saw us and Klaus said, "You're supposed to be dead."

I tried to break away from him but he tightened his grip as he grabbed ahold of Elena as well. He dragged us both towards the gym and I said, "It'll be alright Elena, I promise."

He threw me to the ground as he asked Elena, "How are you alive?"

She was silent and then he turned his anger on me, but my cousin and Matt walked in. I screamed, "Get out of here Bonnie!"

Klaus released Elena and sped over to grab Bonnie by her throat, "Teri, be a dear and figure out where why I can't make hybrids."

I hissed, "I won't help you anymore, Klaus."

He dug his claws into my cousin's neck, "I will kill her if you don't do as I say. And I will do it before you have a chance to stop me. Now, DO IT!"

I stood up slowly and started to whisper a few words as I willed myself to speak with the Original Witch, which happened to be Esther. I felt my body fall as I slipped from the conscious world and into the Other Side.

_I stood in front of Esther as she spoke, "Ah the little Bennett witch with so much power. My son wants you to find out why he can't make hybrids. It is because the doppelganger has to die."_

_I growled, "I don't think I believe you, Esther."_

_Esther just chuckled, "You are a smart girl, Neferteri. Stay away from my family if you want to have a life."_

I nodded and then woke up on the ground in the gym. Klaus was watching me, "Did you get an answer?"

I nodded, "Elena has to die. I spoke to the witch myself."

Klaus nodded but he seemed like he didn't believe the lie either. He dropped Bonnie to the ground and left the room. He had Stefan stand watch over us by compelling him to kill us if we ran. I knew I could take him, but I didn't know if I could protect us both. Elena and I sat together as we watched the clock tick down. Stefan looked at me, "If that clock hits zero, hit me with all your power Teri."

I shook my head, "That could kill you Stefan."

He growled, "I don't care, I just don't want to hurt Elena."

I agreed, "Alright Stefan, I will."

Elena cried, "No, you cant. He can overcome this."

I shook her slightly, "Are you dumb? He is compelled to attack you, he can't fight that."

The clock seemed to tick slower as it counted down and got closer to zero. Then he struck zero and I hit him with my power before we took off running. We got separated in the halls and I ran into Bonnie and she pulled me away from the school, "We have to get you home, where you are safe."

I screamed, "I cant. He could kill them."

Bonnie said, "Don't be a hero. Let this go."

I growled as I fought against her to go back, but she wouldn't let me, "I have to make sure they are safe."

Bonnie said, "For once, we are going to worry about your life and not theirs. Now come to the house, someone is there for you."

I followed her silently, confused about who was waiting for me, but as I walked into the Bennett house, I got my answer. Jace grabbed me as soon as I walked in, "We are leaving this town, going far away so you can't get taken again."

I shook my head, "I can't do that."

Jace spoke a few words in Latin and I felt myself grow tired and as my eyes slowly closed, I heard him say, "I didn't say I was giving you a choice."

Then everything went black as I felt my body fall.


End file.
